Styx
by Haede
Summary: Sakura Haruno, bafouée dans son honneur par une bande de mafieux s'est promise de les faire arrêter. Mais certains problèmes se posent lorsque cette organisation nommée Styx se trouve être la plus puissante organisation criminelle de New York.
1. Prologue

_**Mon adolescence fut marquée par un nombre interminable d'épreuves et reste une des périodes les plus sombres de ma vie. Ces épreuves m'ont malgré tout façonnée, m'ont endurcie et ont fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Je vais maintenant vous raconter comment j'ai réussi à prendre ma revanche sur la vie.**_

* * *

L'adolescence, cette douce époque où normalement on se sent aimé, protégé et soutenu. Cette période importante pour notre apprentissage de la vie, moi, je ne l'ai jamais connu. J'ai eu droit à ce qu'on appelle un cours accéléré.

Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno, j'ai perdu mes parents à l'âge de douze ans dans un accident de voiture, il ne me restait à l'époque que mon grand frère, Sasori, de six ans mon ainé. Mon frère était quelqu'un d'attentionné et très protecteur envers les gens qu'il aimait. Ses cheveux rouges et ses yeux noisette, lui donnaient un charme certain. Nous vivions dans un petit studio dans un quartier pauvre de Queens. Malgré la terrible réputation de ce borough* et l'état de délabrement avancé de l'appartement, la vie y était agréable. Tout se passait bien entre nous, nous étions heureux et ce même si nous vivions simplement.

Mais tout changea dramatiquement l'année de mes quinze ans.

Un soir d'hiver, mon frère décida d'héberger temporairement des amis à lui. Je ne connus jamais les circonstances exactes de leur rencontre mais je pus constater qu'un lien étroit les liait. J'appris juste plus tard qu'ils appartenaient à une sorte de mafia encore très peu connue mais aux méthodes plus qu'efficaces. C'était après un coup qui avait mal tourné, qu'ils avaient décidé de faire profil bas pour échapper à la police. Ils avaient donc besoin d'un toit pendant quelques temps. Le notre parût leur convenir.

Lorsque je les rencontrais la première fois, je ne pouvais littéralement détacher mes yeux de leurs visages. Ils étaient beaux et le savaient. Leur assurance effaçait tout, reléguant au second plan leur manque de politesse, leurs regards perdus ou encore les revolvers maladroitement camouflés dans leurs vestes. C'est aussi ce jour là que je tombais amoureuse de Lui. Je sais que c'est ce qu'on voit dans toutes les histoires à l'eau de rose où une innocente jeune fille tombe bêtement sous le charme d'un jeune homme mystérieux et insaisissable. On ne pouvait être plus proche de la réalité. Mais vous auriez vu ces yeux ! De magnifiques yeux couleur d'encre. Si sombres et perçants qu'on pouvait y plonger jusqu'à s'oublier soit même. Ce que je fis en toute insouciance. Une erreur que je regretterais toute ma vie. Ce n'est que plus tard que je compris à qui j'avais réellement à faire. Des démons aux visages d'anges.

Ainsi de deux on s'est retrouvé à vivre à sept. A l'époque je n'étais pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler une jolie fille. Je ne savais pas me mettre en valeur. Étant d'un caractère plutôt timide et renfermé, je portais en général un pantalon et un pull aussi ample l'un que l'autre. De préférence de couleur sombre et si possible cachant au maximum mes maigres formes. N'ayant pas pris la peine de connaître mon nom, ces squatteurs m'avaient doté des jolis sobriquets de mocheté, erreur de la nature, ringarde... Autant dire que je faisais tache parmi eux.

Un mois après leur arrivée, malgré certaines blagues de mauvais goût à mon égard, je restais encore en totale admiration devant eux. J'avais pu constater que leur confiance en eux était sans limite. C'était le genre de mecs machos qui ne craignent rien ni personne. Remarquez que quand on était dans le milieu de la mafia, mieux valait avoir ce genre de philosophie pour rester en vie plus de cinq minutes. Ils formaient un groupe très soudé au point d'aller jusqu'à se tatouer le même symbole, preuve de leur appartenance à la même bande. D'après ce que j'avais entendu, cette amitié et cette loyauté indéfectible durait depuis l'enfance. Parmi ces êtres hors du commun, on pouvait compter :

Naruto, le blond au regard turquoise et au sourire aussi ravageur que glacial. Il était le bras droit de Sasuke, leader machiavélique au charme démoniaque. Le beau ténébreux par excellence. Shikamaru, le cerveau du groupe, calculateur et dont l'intelligence se reflétait dans ses beaux yeux bruns. Kiba, le chien fou de la bande, prêt à tout pour se faire remarquer, sa malice n'avait d'égal que son charme sauvage. Et enfin Neji, être froid et manipulateur hors pair. Me troublant par ses insondables yeux nacrés. Lorsqu'ils avaient fait de mon frère un des leurs, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte sur le moment qu'ils m'enlevaient mon seul allié potentiel.

C'était donc inévitable, du fait de mon caractère effacé, j'étais toute désignée pour devenir leur jouet. Après tout, qui aurait pu me défendre? Mes amis? Cela aurait été trop demander à cette époque. Je me retrouvais donc isolée et seule face à six apprentis mafieux sans scrupules.

J'étais vite devenue leur boniche attitrée. Mon frère, sur les conseils de ses « amis », avait quitté son travail pour rester avec eux. J'avais donc dû trouver un travail en plus de mes cours au lycée. J'avais déniché un poste de caissière dans une petite supérette de quartier ouverte sept jours sur sept. En plus d'être mal payée, je devais supporter les jérémiades des clientes insatisfaites et repousser les avances de vieux pervers. Je m'épuisais à la tâche de dix neuf heures à trois heures du matin pour payer leurs soirées, autrement dit, alcool, drogues… J'étais sujette à toutes les plaisanteries et à toutes les humiliations. Mon frère ne prenait plus la peine de me défendre et riait même de leurs blagues. J'étais reléguée au rang d'accessoire dans ma propre maison, je ne pouvais rien dire.

Plus mon frère se laissait entraîner dans l'illégalité, plus je sentais mon monde s'écrouler. Je ne comptais plus les soirées qu'ils avaient faites en ramenant ecstasy, héroïne, shit et prostituées. Dans ces cas là, l'appartement devenait trop petit et je me retrouvais mise à la porte pour leur laisser plus d'intimité. Quand j'y repense, quelle connerie monumentale. Ces orgies se terminaient toujours de la même manière, c'était moi qui finissais par virer les filles le lendemain et nettoyer leur crasse innommable.

Cette situation avait duré un an et demi jusqu'à _ce_ jour fatidique. Après cet événement, je n'avais plus jamais été la même. La petite fille naïve qui disait amen à tout était définitivement morte et enterrée. Ils s'étaient servis de moi. Uchiwa encore plus que les autres. Je ne pourrais leurs pardonner sous aucun prétexte. J'avais été salie, humiliée. Comment accorder ma confiance aux hommes après ça ?

* * *

_Épanouie et confortablement installée dans mon lit, je ne cessai de contempler l'homme étendu à mes cotés. Je me délectai de sentir son odeur si envoutante m'envelopper,_ _de ressentir sa chaleur sur ma peau encore brulante. Que Sasuke et moi soyons dans mon lit à cet instant me semblait irréel. _

_Tout s'était passé si vite. Je venais de me donner à lui. J'avais été étonnée de son comportement plutôt entreprenant à cette heure tardive. Je ne me doutais pas que l'attirance que j'éprouvais pour lui était réciproque. Je venais de rentrer du travail épuisée, enviant mon frère et ses amis de pouvoir se prélasser tel des pachas. C'est surprise que je sentie deux bras puissants me saisir par la taille et m'emmener en direction de ma chambre. Une main impétueuse se plaqua sur mes lèvres pour étouffer mes cris de protestation. Je me calmai néanmoins en rencontrant ce visage familier, doté de sublimes onyx brillant d'une lueur inconnue. Lui refuser quoique ce soit à cet instant me fut impossible. Je restais amoureuse de lui et ce depuis que j'avais croisé son regard, c'était ma faiblesse. Et devant une telle perfection, j'abaissai les armes et toute révolte fut impensable. Le simple fait qu'il fasse enfin attention à moi me comblais de joie. _

_C'est avec un mélange troublant de douceur et de hâte que tout s'enchaina. Sous ses caresses expérimentées je me sentis frémir. Je me sentais enfin femme, enfin aimée, enfin importante pour quelqu'un. Et même cette douleur lancinante que je ressentais dans le bas ventre ne pouvait gâcher mon bonheur. Dans le silence de nos ébats, la certitude que les choses allaient enfin s'arranger m'envahit. _

_C'est sur cette pensée apaisante que je le vis se lever paresseusement, sa nudité n'enlevait rien à sa beauté. J'admirais son dos superbement musclé et l'observait prendre une cigarette avec nonchalance sur mon bureau. C'était le paquet de mon frère mais je ne lui fis aucune remarque. Maintenant que j'existais pour lui, je ne prendrais pas le risque de le faire fuir pour une broutille. Il porta ensuite avec aisance l'objet de son addiction à ses lèvres finement dessinées puis s'accouda à la fenêtre avec désinvolture. Son succès auprès des filles m'apparut comme une évidence. Cet homme était tout simplement parfait. Cette posture, ce regard perdu dans le vide, ce visage carré si masculin, juste parfait. Se sentant épié, il se tourna enfin vers moi, me permettant de l'admirer dans toute sa splendeur. Ses yeux sombres vrillèrent les miens quelques secondes. Cet échange fut rapidement rompu par un sourire narquois qui vint déformer son beau visage. A cet instant, il me toisait de ce regard méprisant que je ne_ _connaissais que trop bien et que j'espérais ne plus voir. Ce brusque changement de comportement me plongea dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. _

_Puis sa réplique cinglante claqua, faite tout spécialement pour moi et pour me blesser. Cette phrase horrible pour n'importe quelle femme venant de se donner à l'homme qu'elle aimait :_

_« Vire de là et va me chercher un truc à boire. J'ai gagné mon pari en couchant avec une fille aussi laide que toi. » Tirant sur le filtre de sa cigarette, il poursuivi. « Tu es vraiment pitoyable mais t'es plutôt un bon coup finalement.»_

_Choquée, je sentis mes yeux s'embuer de larmes sous son sourire goguenard. Mon premier réflexe fut de prendre mes vêtements en vitesse pour pouvoir partir et mettre le plus de distance entre lui et moi. Dieu que ca faisait mal. Je trébuchais à plusieurs reprises et l'entendis rire de ma maladresse. Je me sentais nauséeuse, j'avais envie de vomir. Il s'était bien joué de moi. _

_Je traversais le salon rempli de bouteilles d'alcools, de caleçons sales et de boites de pizzas à moitié vides. Le petit cocon protecteur que j'avais réussi à préserver à la mort de mes parents était définitivement brisé. Il était désormais rempli de détritus et de linge sale. Arrivée dehors, je me mis à courir, courir comme si ma vie en dépendait. Pour mettre le plus de distance entre mon enfer et moi. Le froid mordant de l'hiver me fouettait violemment le visage, glaçant mes joues rougies. L'air forçait le passage entre mes lèvres gercées pour mieux s'infiltrer dans mes poumons déjà éreintés. C'est hors d'haleine que je m'écoulais à terre, m'écorchant les genoux au passage. Exténuée et meurtrie, je laissais mon corps rendre mon repas, m'étouffant à moitié._ _Je m'affalais sur le coté et repris mon souffle après un moment. Plus rien ne comptait à cet instant à part la douleur insupportable de mon cœur brisé._

_Après être resté prostrée une éternité, je me levais lentement, prenant appui sur un mur avec difficulté. Tentant d'observer les environs, je repris peu à peu mes esprits. Mes jambes m'avaient inconsciemment portées dans un endroit très éloigné de l'appartement et peu fréquenté, fuyant la honte et la douleur. Je n'avais nulle part où aller. Il me fallait une solution. Avalant difficilement, je regardais ma montre. Il était déjà sept heures du matin, il me fallait attendre encore un peu que mes squatteurs aillent vaquer à leurs occupations. Je devais prévenir mon frère_ _pour qu'il m'aide à trouver une_ _échappatoire à cette situation. Cela devenait invivable. Le seul hic, c'était que_ _je n'étais_ _même pas sûre que mon frère daigne m'écouter._

_C'est après deux heures_ _et demie d'errance que je me décidais à rentrer chez moi, la peur au ventre. Avec appréhension, j'ouvris la porte silencieusement au cas où ils seraient encore à l'appartement. Je ne voulais pas avoir à faire face à leurs insultes dès le matin ni à son regard dédaigneux. Je m'avançais donc lentement dans le corridor quand soudain j'entendis des rires provenant du salon. Je me faufilais dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et constatais que la bande et __mon frère regardaient quelque chose à l'écran de l'ordinateur. Cela devait être_ _très_ _drôle car ils hurlaient littéralement de rire. Curieuse, je m'avançai pour mieux voir l'écran. Grossière erreur. Mon entrée fut suivie d'un silence de plomb. _

_Sasuke me regarda avec un sourire en coin arrogant._

_Naruto me faisait un pseudo sourire compatissant mais j'avais appris à me méfier de son caractère tordu. Avec lui, il fallait toujours être sur ses gardes. S'il avait souri maintenant, c'est que ça allait très mal pour moi._

_Shikamaru de son côté, semblait indifférent à ce qu'il voyait. Un air de profond ennui se peignait sur son visage._

_Neji me toisait d'un air détaché avec une lueur d'amusement qui ne me disait rien qui vaille._

_Kiba, lui, me regardait avec un regard lubrique qui me plongea dans l'incompréhension._

_Je pris peur lorsqu'il_ _lança à ses amis :_

_«Je ne serais pas contre la tester moi aussi, t'avais l'air de prendre ton pied Saskette. » _

_Sa vanne fut suivi des rires des ses amis. Tous? Non, sauf mon frère. Son regard était terrifiant. Ses yeux noisette me lançaient des éclairs. Voyant à quel point j'étais perdue, il décida de tourner l'écran de l'ordinateur._

_Ce que je vis me glaça le sang. J'eus de nouveau envie de vomir. A l'écran, il y avait moi, et Sasuke, en pleine action. Ma première fois, filmée contre mon gré. Un sentiment d'horreur me submergea. J'étais paralysée, les yeux rivés sur les images dégradantes qui défilaient à l'écran. Je ne vis pas mon frère s'approcher de moi, je ne vis pas non plus son bras se lever, et enfin je ne vis pas sa main arriver sur mon visage. _

_Un choc. _

_La violence du coup me projeta à terre. La douleur était telle que je perdis presque connaissance._

_Je le sentis juste se rapprocher inexorablement tout en posant ses prunelles furieuses sur ce qu'il restait de moi._

_Puis j'entendis deux mots, deux mots pour finir de me briser. Deux mots prononcés par la dernière famille qui me restait._

_« Trainée... Dégage. » _

* * *

_Notes_

**Styx** : Dans la mythologie Grec, le Styx est une des rivières des enfers qui sépare le monde des vivants au monde des morts. Il y a quatre autres fleuves qui coulent dans les Enfers : Le Phlégéthon, l'Archéon, le Cocyte et le Léthé.

C'est sur les rivages du Styx notamment que les âmes qui n'avaient pas été ensevelies erraient. Une foi le rite funéraire effectué, l'âme du défunt devait franchir le Styx avec l'aide du passeur, Charon, sans qui la traversée était impossible. Et afin de louer ses services, les grecs mettaient dans la bouche de leurs proches défunts une obole (petite offrande en argent) et ainsi lui garantir la traversé vers le Royaume d'Hadès. Une fois franchi, l'âme du défunt se retrouvait devant la porte des Enfers, gardés par le cerbère, le chien à trois têtes. Ce dernier était la garantie qu'aucune âme ne sorte et échappe à son sors.

Je précise que la mythologie Grecque parle _des enfers_. Ainsi le royaume du Dieu Hadès est bien divisé en trois parties : L'Asphodèle, le Tartare et les Champs Elysées. Pour résumer grossièrement, la plaine des Asphodèles est peuplé par les âmes des mortels n'ayant rien accompli de leurs vivants, en bien ou en mal. Pour ce qui est du Tartare, c'est là où allaient les âmes des humains ayant commis de grand crime durant leurs vie. Ils y subissaient toutes sortes de supplices pour l'éternité. Enfin, les champs Elysées étaient réservés aux grand héros et on y trouvait aussi le palais du dieu Hadès.

***Borough** : Pour résumer grossièrement, c'est ce qu'on peut appeler en français un _district _ou une _circonscription_. Il en existe cinq à New York. Manhattan, Brooklyn, Queens, le Bronx et Staten Island.

* * *

Terminé ! J'espère que ca vous a plu ^^

En tout cas merci beaucoup d'avoir lu. N'oubliez pas de laissez vos impressions.

Aede


	2. Chapter 2

**New York Times**

22 septembre 2010

_Fusillade meurtrière à New York : Le renouveau de la Mafia !_

_**Depuis les évènements qui ont secoués la ville de New York hier dans la matinée, tout porte à croire qu'un nouveau Syndicat du Crime a prit racine dans notre majestueuse cité.**_

_C'est avec stupéfaction et horreur que les habitants de la Grosse Pomme ont découvert hier matin une scène choquante. En effet, une importante fusillade a eu lieu sur Broadway mardi à 9h30, touchant nos concitoyens qui se rendaient au travail ainsi que plusieurs touristes. Une vingtaine d'hommes armés de fusils d'assaut ont ainsi ouvert le feu sur la foule. Le nombre de victimes n'a fait qu'augmenter pour atteindre d'après les dernières estimations le chiffre bouleversant de dix-sept morts et douze blessés. _

_Des images effroyables, filmées lors de l'attaque par des cameras de surveillance et grâce aux téléphones portables des survivants, sont diffusées dans les journaux internationaux ainsi que sur Internet. Ces scènes d'une brutalité inouïe continuent de défrayer la chronique et bien que choquantes, elles ne sauraient rendre totalement compte de la violence de l'attaque. La question est de savoir qui sont ces terroristes, ces malfrats qui ont déclenché cette vague de violence sur la ville et pourquoi ? _

_Ces dernières années certaines rumeurs circulaient sur la présence d'une organisation criminelle dans la ville. Désormais les sceptiques vont être forcés de regarder la vérité en face après cet événement tragique. Cette tuerie serait ainsi bel et bien l'œuvre d'une nouvelle mafia appelée dans le milieu : Styx. A l'heure actuelle, Styx serait la plus grosse organisation mafieuse qui ait jamais existé dans le monde. La Cosa Nostra* à son apogée n'en représenterait à peine qu'une branche locale**. **Toutes les mafias connues sur le territoire américain se voient obligées de s'incliner face aux méthodes plus que violentes des membres de ce clan. Elle aurait fait main basse sur la ville et contrôlerait notamment tous les réseaux de vol, racket, trafic d'êtres humains, de drogues, d'armes ainsi que les contrats d'assassinat, jeux d'argents et beaucoup d'autres encore… Une source bien informée nous a confirmé la présence de cette "Hydre criminelle" sur l'ensemble du territoire et au delà. Elle nous avertissait aussi de son impuissance à lutter contre eux. «Leur puissance est inimaginable, ils possèdent des ramifications jusqu'aux plus hautes strates de la société. Je doute même que quelqu'un parvienne à les démanteler un jour». Pour des mesures de sécurité, cette source restera anonyme. Ils disposent ainsi, d'après cette même source, de contacts dans les plus hautes sphères de la Police, la Politique, des médias et même de la Justice. Des rumeurs avaient déjà entaché la réputation de la Sénatrice Anko Collins l'été dernier. Une commission d'enquête avait d'ailleurs été formée pour éclaircir cette sombre affaire. Elle a ainsi pu relever, avant d'être dissoute quelques jours plus tard, que d'importants dépôts avaient été effectués tout au long de la période électorale. L'affaire n'a pas eu de suites et il a été impossible de trouver l'origine des transactions. Mais malheureusement cet épisode avéré de corruption n'est pas isolé. La place de Styx dans la politique n'est plus à négliger. Ce qui peut expliquer en grande partie le fait qu'ils n'aient jamais été inquiétés pour le moment._

_C'était sans compter sur l'aide internationale qui s'est mobilisée récemment pour mettre fin aux agissements de cette organisation omnipotente. Une importante action coup de poing a été mise en place en collaboration avec les autorités Américaines. Appliquant la convention de Palerme de 2000 contre la criminalité transnationale organisée, Interpol a pu se mobiliser et ainsi conduire à l'arrestation en aout dernier d'un des dirigeants présumés de l'abjecte filière de trafics d'êtres humains, Neji Hyuga. Nous supposons que ce massacre ultra violent serait la réponse de Styx à la perte de leur « capo » (dirigeant de cartel). Il nous faut à présent attendre la réaction des autorités et de la communauté internationale en ce qui concerne ce détenu particulier. Il est pour le moment détenu et attend son jugement dans le quartier de haute sécurité d'une prison gardée secrète. L'adjoint au procureur Jiraya Mason, chargé de l'affaire en collaboration avec Interpol, a commenté hier ce drame qui bouleverse l'Amérique : « Il n'est pas envisageable de faire marche arrière face à de tels actes de terrorismes. C'est dans ces moments que l'ordre et la justice se doivent d'être défendus et ce quel qu'en soit le prix. Il est hors de question de céder face à ces malfrats qui ont pris la ville en otage. Le dirigeant de cette abomination ne trouvera aucun répit et sera traqué jusque dans les tréfonds de l'enfer. » Ce discours courageux ne nous fait cependant pas oublier qu'une nouvelle vague de violence vengeresse n'est pas à exclure dans le temps à venir. _

_Mais __il est important de souligner que le démantèlement de cette organisation colossale représente une entreprise titanesque et complexe pour les forces de polices. D'après nos sources, cette Organisation est hiérarchisée selon le modèle classique, c'est-à-dire qu'elle est contrôlée par un seul et unique homme connu sous le nom de Nyx*. Il est le cerveau de cette organisation pyramidale et dirige les échanges souterrains à la manière des meilleurs hommes d'affaires. Toute personne menant l'enquête sur ce dernier est éliminée par de redoutables hommes de main. D'après ce que nous savons, ces « capos » seraient au nombre de quatre. Ces dernières années, le nombre de membres a augmenté de façon exponentielle et à l'heure actuelle, les branches de cette organisation sont incalculables. Les « vieux de la vieille » du milieu tel qu'Al Capone et Lucky Luciano sont relégués au second plan par ce mystérieux dirigeant plus qu'audacieux et aux méthodes expéditives. Mais comme toute mafia digne de ce nom, l'omerta qui règne dans le Styx reste certes très forte mais pas infaillible. Dernièrement, un nom et un seul filtrait, et nous éclairait sur l'identité de ce Nyx. Un dénommé Sasuke Uchiwa, inconnu des services de police serait pointé du doigt comme étant l'instigateur de tous ces crimes. Pour plus d'information, aller en page 3._

_Rock Lee. _

Les yeux toujours rivés sur l'article récemment imprimé que je tenais entre les mains, je sentais une vague d'émotions m'envahir. Enfin le moment approchait.

Un sourire apparu sur mon visage lorsque la voix anxieuse de mon ami se fit entendre pour s'enquérir de mon avis.

« Alors, qu'est ce que tu en penses ? »

Je levai mes yeux émeraude brillants d'admiration vers Lee.

Mon ami et moi étions assis à une terrasse du « Piccolo Teatro », un café de New York où nous avions l'habitude d'aller. Nous nous étions donné rendez-vous afin qu'il puisse me montrer cet article sur lequel il avait travaillé avec son habituel acharnement. Cet article devait paraître demain à la Une du New York Times. C'était un grand moment pour nous. C'était donc avec son excitation coutumière qu'il était arrivé en trombe au volant de sa vieille Ford Taunus verte pour me montrer le fruit de son travail. Amusée, je l'avais vu se précipiter sur moi, sa légendaire coupe au bol flottant au vent et ses sourcils imposants cachant ses yeux malicieux. Il était un de mes amis les plus précieux, un vrai rayon de soleil, toujours prêt à rendre service. Mais cette guerre contre Styx était pour nous deux une affaire personnelle.

Lorsque Lee eut vingt ans, sa petite amie Tenten fut tuée au cour d'une fusillade opposant des membres du Styx à un groupe rival, aujourd'hui anéanti. La perte de son premier amour le plongea dans une longue dépression. C'était un soir de tempête que je le rencontrais. J'avais trouvé refuge dans un bar atypique de Greenwich Village en attendant que le temps se calme. Les clients étaient rares. Il y avait dans cette ambiance feutrée quelque chose d'irréel, hors du temps. Tout dans la pièce était propice à l'imaginaire et à la création. Le vieux comptoir en bois massif, usé par les saisons, le barman en costume démodé, le piano dans un coin opposé installé sur une estrade discrète. Tout s'harmonisait parfaitement en un mélange décalé d'histoire et de créativité. Ainsi de nombreuses affiches promotionnelles jaunies par le temps ornaient les murs en mettant en valeur des jazzmen célèbres dans un passé lointain. L'ambiance surannée et bohème du bar se trouvait accentuée par ses murs remplis d'étagères bancales et truffées de livres de poésie. Je vis même dans cet amas de culture un exemplaire du célèbre roman de Jack Kerouac, _sur la route._ La pièce, décorée façon _Beat Generation_ était chargé d'histoire. Seul le saoulard assis au bar me ramena à la réalité. Je m'avançai au comptoir et commandai un café pour me réchauffer après une longue journée de cours. C'est lorsque j'entendis mon voisin maudire une « maudite fusillade» ainsi qu'un certain _Styx_, que je me retournai brusquement. Je me retrouvai soudain face à une surprenante toison et des sourcils broussailleux accompagnés d'une coupe au bol hirsute. Cependant, ce qui me marqua le plus dans cet ensemble surprenant, ce fut ses yeux, vides.

C'était la première fois que je rencontrais Lee.

L'alcool l'avait rendu bavard, très bavard. J'appris ainsi tous ses malheurs en l'espace d'une soirée. Je l'avais écouté avec attention, d'abord intéressée puis compatissante. Je me sentais proche de lui. Il me rappelait combien cette organisation pouvait détruire quelqu'un et à quel point il était essentiel de la révéler au grand jour. Depuis, Lee et moi ne nous étions plus quittés et nous travaillions ensemble pour éradiquer ce poison qui menaçait notre ville et ses habitants.

C'était en effet depuis que j'avais été mise à la porte par mon frère que je vouais une haine incommensurable envers ceux qui m'avaient humiliée. Une haine exacerbée au fil des années au gré des découvertes macabres que je faisais. Cette fameuse bande était celle qui avait crée cette organisation mafieuse, le _Styx_. Uchiwa, épaulé par ses amis d'enfance, avait réussis à prendre la tête de ce groupe extrêmement puissant et dangereux. Il contrôlait toute la ville et avait désormais un droit de vie et de mort sur chacun de ses habitants.

Il était clair que j'avais changé depuis cette époque, l'adolescente effacée et timide avait fait place à une femme sûre d'elle. Après cet épisode, j'avais été recueillie par un policier, Hatake Kakashi qui m'avait prise sous son aile. C'est grâce à lui que j'avais pu me reconstruire. Apprendre à me connaitre. Puis, l'âge aidant, je finis par assumer mon corps ainsi que l'étrange alliance de mes cheveux roses et de mes yeux verts. J'étais aujourd'hui devenue une femme. Il était hors de question que je joue de nouveau le rôle du vilain petit canard. Chaque jour de mon existence était voué à ma vengeance. C'est à mes dix sept ans que j'appris l'existence de Styx. Je décidais donc d'entrer à la prestigieuse faculté de droit de New York afin de devenir avocate à la cour. J'alliais mes cours de droit avec mon enquête. J'avais dû rester discrète tout ce temps, car s'ils avaient eu vent de mes agissements, je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui, assise à cette terrasse en train de sourire à mon ami.

L'année de mes vingt ans, mon enquête fit un bond gigantesque grâce à une _source_ essentielle rencontrée par hasard au cour de mes recherches. Cette Personne m'appris à être prudente, déceler les témoins utiles, comprendre le fonctionnement de la mafia ainsi que sa hiérarchie. Elle était mon plus grand atout et mentionner son nom me permettrait à moi et à Lee de rester en vie si les choses se gâtaient.

Je sortis de mes pensées et posai un regard plein d'émotion sur Lee. Je renchéris et dis en m'exclamant :

« C'est parfait, Lee, tu as fait de l'excellent travail ! Cet article combiné à mon action en justice va les mettre dans une position délicate. Des personnes vont sûrement réagir à ton article et nous apporter des éléments nouveaux.»

Enfin nous touchions au but. Cela faisait des années que nous attendions cet instant, nous avions tout de même déjà vingt-cinq ans et le moment était enfin venu. Des années d'enquêtes, à récolter discrètement preuves et témoignages sur Styx. Et Lee, journaliste au New York Times depuis bientôt cinq ans, avait sauté sur l'occasion de cette terrible fusillade pour mettre Styx et Uchiwa sous les feux des projecteurs. Dès lors que cet article sera publié, les membres de cette organisation ne pourront plus se cacher.

Lee approuva, souriant et fier de son effet. Mais une chose me tracassait. Je demandai, inquiète et méfiante :

« Dis moi Lee, quelqu'un d'autre que moi est au courant que tu as écrit cet article ? Tu connais aussi bien que moi les conséquences que cela aurait …

Mon ami me fit un sourire éclatant pour me rassurer et me dit sur le ton de la rigolade :

- T'inquiète pas Saku ! Il ne m'arrivera rien, j'ai l'habitude depuis le temps, j'ai été prudent, promis ! joignant le geste à la parole, il posa sa main sur son torse musclé et ajouta plus sérieusement :

- Par contre il faut que je passe au bureau finir de peaufiner l'article avec mon rédacteur en chef.

Voyant mon air sceptique il ajouta :

- Tu sais bien, je t'en avais parlé ! Le nouveau chef ! Avec une cicatrice sur le nez ! »

Je souri en le voyant partir dans un discours enflammé et gesticuler pour me remémorer le souvenir d'un parfait inconnu. C'était Lee dans toute sa splendeur. Impatient et hyperactif. Je repris le fil de la conversation et écouta les éloges sur son patron.

« … et surtout il est très professionnel ! En plus Iruka est super sympa, il faudrait que je te le présente d'ailleurs ! conclut-il pour me charrier. »

Je tiquai. Ce coup bas ne restera pas impuni foi d'Haruno. Lee connaissait plus que tout autre mes sentiments envers la gente masculine. Je n'avais pas réussi à effacer « l'épisode Sasuke ». Ainsi, dès qu'un homme tentait de s'approcher de moi, j'avais cette impression que c'était pour m'utiliser. Mes expériences pouvaient donc se compter sur les doigts de la main. Je répliquai en entrant dans son jeu :

« Oh mais ce serait avec plaisir très cher ! Il faudra juste que je trouve une place dans mon emploi du temps surchargé. Mon amant du lundi déteste le changement. Je pourrais peut-être essayer de décaler celui du jeudi. »

Je fini ma tirade par un sourire ironique. Exaspérée, je vis Lee me tirer la langue avant de reprendre plus sérieusement, visiblement inquiet vu ses sourcils froncés :

« Sinon toi, tu te sens prête à aller voir le Procureur ? Tu sais qu'il y a des chances pour qu'il refuse d'instruire l'affaire étant donné les risques qu'elle représente. Tu pourrais même tomber sur un pourri qui a été acheté. Tu devrais demander à Kakashi de venir avec toi. Cela me rassurerait.

- Je pensais y aller demain, mais il est hors de question que je mêle Kakashi à tout ça. C'est bien assez dangereux comme ça ! Mais pour ce qui est du proc', il y a peu de risques qu'il refuse pour manque de preuve, cela fait cinq ans qu'on enquête. On a une base très solide et suffisante pour lancer l'instruction, énonçai-je, feignant l'assurance. »

En réalité j'étais terrorisée. Certes mon dossier était en béton armé, mais il y avait de fortes chances pour que je me fasse refouler. En effet, des procureurs menacés ou achetés par Styx étaient monnaie courante. Le problème était qu'une fois la demande effectuée, il y avait une étape de négociation nécessaire avant l'ouverture de l'instruction. J'allais sûrement devoir rencontrer un de ces avocats véreux envoyés par cette mafia avant de pouvoir confirmer ma plainte. A cet instant Styx sera très attentif à mon cas et cherchera sûrement à m'intimider voir pire. Il était donc bien futile de re-préciser que j'étais terrorisée.

Mais Lee aussi prenait des risques, il serait égoïste de ma part de me plaindre. Je lançai donc un regard plein d'une assurance retrouvée à mon complice pour le rassurer. Comprenant le message, celui ci se leva avec entrain et lança joyeusement :

« Bon miss, je vais y aller, j'ai encore plein de boulot ! Je voulais juste que tu sois la première à lire le premier jet. Apparemment ça t'a plu, me fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- On pourrait aller fêter ça avec Ino ce soir. Elle doit encore se demander ce qu'on mijote, proposa-t-il en se réjouissant d'avance. »

J'acquiesçai vivement. Rien de mieux qu'une sortie entre amis pour fêter ce futur exploit. Ayant payé nos consommations, nous sortîmes dans une rue bondée de New York. Dire que toutes ces personnes ignoraient tout du combat que nous menions en partie pour eux. Cela changera demain.

Je décidai de raccompagner Lee à sa voiture avant de retourner au bureau. Le parking n'était vraiment pas loin et je ne résistais pas à l'envie de m'adonner à l'un de mes passe-temps favoris pour nous faire oublier l'appréhension qui commençait à nous gagner : le charrier sur sa vieille voiture. Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi il adorait tellement cette vieille guimbarde toute verte. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas les moyens de s'en acheter une autre**. **C'est mi-exaspérée, mi-amusée que je lui fis remarquer :

« Tu te rends compte que ta voiture à tout de la poubelle, même la couleur. »

Faussement outré, il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer. Mais ne lui laissant pas le temps de prononcer un mot, je lui fis une bise sonore et affectueuse avant de m'écarter en lui tirant la langue, fière de ma blague. Lee me regarda avec un sourire victorieux et lança gaiment :

« Dommage que tu la déteste tant que ça. J'aurai bien proposé de te déposer mais puisque tu le prends sur ce ton …

Fronçant les sourcils, ma réplique ne se fit pas attendre :

- Même pas en rêve mon cher ami. Je préfère largement marcher que d'être vu dans ce truc. »

Mais Lee ne m'écoutais déjà plus. Malgré ma tentative de détourner son attention du stresse et du danger que nous allions encourir, il reprit gravement, les yeux rivés au sol :

« Les choses vont bientôt changer Saku. »

Ces paroles murmurées résonnèrent en moi. Elles sonnaient comme une promesse. La promesse que nos efforts ne soient pas vains et que justice soit faite. Mais la situation allait devenir dangereuse, c'était indéniable. Apres tout, pour rien au monde ils ne veulent que l'identité de leur chef soit révélée.

Nous laissâmes le silence s'installer quelques instants, tous deux plongés dans nos pensées. Je vis ensuite mon meilleur ami mettre un terme à ce moment solennel en prenant soudainement sa pose « nice guy», pouce en l'air et air faussement stupide au rendez-vous. Il reprit tel le grand enfant exubérant qu'il était :

« Et puis bientôt tu n'oseras même plus te moquer de moi et de ma poubelle tellement je serai célèbre.»

J'éclatai de rire à sa remarque et le laissa s'installer au volant. Décidément nous devions être fous. Déclarer la guerre à la plus grosse organisation criminelle et continuer à blaguer comme des gamins.

Je saluai Lee une dernière fois et retournai sur mes pas. Le parking était plutôt vide à cette heure, le soleil tapait sur les carrosseries et l'air était suffocant. J'avais hâte de retourner au bureau pour bénéficier d'un peu de fraicheur.

J'arrivai enfin à la sortie du parking, m'apprêtant à rejoindre de ce fait la masse informe des New-Yorkais quand soudain un souffle puissant me jeta à terre. Je ne compris que trop tard.

La voiture de Lee venait d'exploser.

* * *

_**Notes**_

*Cosa Nostra

*Nyx

**En développement**


	3. Chapter 3

« Nous voilà rassemblés en ce jour funeste pour faire un dernier hommage à un homme exceptionnel. Il était chéri par... »

Le prêtre venait de commencer son discours en l'honneur de Lee. Nous étions rassemblés au _Woodlawn Cemetary_. Un endroit d'ordinaire magnifique connu pour sa variété d'arbres impressionnants et ses allées ombragées propices au calme et au recueillement. Mais aujourd'hui, ce paysage bucolique était assombri par un temps lourd et orageux. L'air y était suffocant et oppressait tout semblant de vie. Les chants des oiseaux qui résonnaient habituellement dans ce lieu étaient remplacés par un silence pesant que seul le prêtre osait briser. Cette épreuve était d'autant plus pénible qu'aucune brise fraiche ne soufflait pour apaiser les âmes meurtries rassemblées sous cet arbre à la pose grotesque. Une estrade blanche ornée de fleurs avait été montée pour l'occasion et des sièges avaient été disposés en cercle autour du défunt. Nous étions désormais tous réunis autour de la tombe de Lee, à écouter avec tristesse et douleur l'ultime discours de l'ecclésiastique. Une foule nombreuse était venue honorer sa mémoire : famille, frère, amis, ainsi que ses collègues et connaissances.

Le prêtre avait beau continuer son sermon, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur les paroles qu'il prononçait, ni a en saisir le sens. Je n'avais plus goût à rien. Je ne pouvais même pas regarder la famille de Lee en face. Mon regard était perdu dans le vide, rien ne pouvait me faire sortir de cet état de transe. Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à croire que ce soit vrai. S'il avait connu une mort aussi tragique c'était entièrement de ma faute. Cela faisait quatre jours que Lee avait été tué sous mes yeux, mais je m'attendais toujours à le voir arriver en trombe, me sautant presque dans les bras et m'éblouissant de son sourire. Je ne me faisais définitivement pas à l'idée que j'avais perdu mon meilleur ami. Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser qu'ils l'avaient tué et qu'il était mort par ma faute.

Je sentis mes yeux s'embuer de larmes. La douleur et la peine me compressèrent la poitrine. J'avais beau connaitre les risques, je n'étais décidément pas prête à en assumer les conséquences. Le prix à payer était trop lourd à supporter. Ce combat était-il si important pour que toutes les personnes que j'aimais se retrouvent en danger de mort ? Ma stupidité avait poussé mon ami dans la tombe. Et cela juste pour une vague histoire d'honneur bafoué à une époque révolue.

Dégoût.

Tout en moi me dégoûtait. L'horrible réalité revint me hanter, tout était de ma faute. Si j'avais été plus forte à l'époque, peut être que j'aurais pu les arrêter. Peut être que jamais Lee n'aurait eu besoin de s'investir dans cette histoire. Peut être que rien de tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé. Peut être…

Encore dans mes pensées, je sentis ma meilleure amie remuer à coté de moi. Sa main fine vint doucement rencontrer la mienne. Rien n'avait d'importance à cet instant, sauf la sensation de cette main enlacée avec la mienne. Je la serrais comme si ma vie en dépendait, cherchant désespérément du réconfort. Un réconfort que je n'étais plus capable de donner à cet instant et un apaisement que nous n'arriverons sûrement plus jamais à trouver ni l'une ni l'autre. Je portais mon attention sur elle. Un des derniers êtres cher qui me restait encore. Je ferais tout pour la protéger.

Mon cœur se serra encore un peu plus lorsque je vis son beau visage, d'habitude resplendissant de joie de vivre, désormais ravagé par la tristesse. Ses magnifiques yeux céruléens étaient remplis de larmes, un bleu troublé par le désespoir le plus profond. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'éprouver un élan de tendresse à la vue de ses beaux cheveux blonds libérés, un hommage discret fait a notre ami disparu. En effet, Lee adorait quand elle les lâchait. C'était par habitude et pour le coté pratique qu'Ino s'attachait les cheveux, se fichant royalement de séduire ou non. Mais Lee souhaitait nous voir heureuses et épanouies. Et ce dernier s'était mis en tête que ce bonheur passait inévitablement par l'amour avec un grand A. Il tenait absolument à ce qu'elle les lâche pour pouvoir « charmer ces beaux mâles à tout va ». Ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer mon amie au plus haut point. Ces remarques précédaient en général à une joute verbale très relevée caractérisée par un lexique des plus intuitif pour mon plus grand plaisir. Nous adorions nous chamailler, c'était un moyen de montrer toute l'étendue de notre affection. C'est pourquoi, lorsque je vis ces cheveux blonds ouvertement libérés, je compris. C'était sa façon à elle de lui signifier sa tendresse et son amitié. Mais cela, moi seule pourrait désormais le comprendre. Nos regards se croisèrent : la rencontre de l'émeraude et de l'azur. Ino ne pu retenir sa peine plus longtemps et éclata en sanglot. La voir dans cet état me brisait le cœur et me rappelait le jour de notre rencontre. Voir les personnes qui me sont chères malheureuses par ma faute était insoutenable. Je la pris par les épaules pour l'étreindre de tout mon être. Nous étions telles des enfants abandonnées, perdues et désespérées. Qu'allions nous faire si le dernier membre de notre trio n'est plus là ?

Nous étions soudés, inséparables. Nous connaissions la même douleur, une douleur qui écorche l'âme à vie. Cette solitude insupportable s'était apaisée à notre rencontre. Nous nous complétions. Je rencontrai Ino en première. Nous avions dix huit ans. Je commençai mes études de droit mais je voulais acquérir de l'expérience en allant travailler dans la police. C'était un département de la police qui protégeait et cachait les personnes dans une situation de danger immédiat. Que ce soit femmes battues, personnes menacées, enfants victimes de sévices en tout genre... Ces policiers recueillaient les dépositions et plaçaient ces personnes en sécurité. C'est Kakashi qui m'avait recommandé pour ce poste. Rien de très compliqué, juste de la paperasse et des photocopies mais au moins j'étais sur place si une personne victime de Styx faisait son apparition en demandant de l'aide.

C'était donc à cette époque que je rencontrais Ino. J'étais au poste de police, discutant avec Kakashi dans son bureau quand je la remarquais. Malgré la grande agitation qui caractérisait l'endroit, je ne vis qu'elle. Elle se trouvait à quelques mètres du bureau, prostrée sur un banc en acajou destiné aux prévenus. Lorsque je posais mes yeux sur elle je savais qu'elle était comme moi. Ses yeux étaient éteints, une écorchée vive. A cet instant, je su que toute envie de vivre l'avait quitté. Ne me focalisant plus que sur elle, lisant à travers sa détresse, je pris congé de Kakashi et m'approchais. La cacophonie ambiante du commissariat ne résonnait plus dans ma tête. Je n'entendais plus les sonneries de téléphones, je ne comprenais plus ce que disaient les policiers, je ne faisais plus attention lorsque dans la précipitation quelqu'un me bousculait. Je m'avançais irrémédiablement vers elle. Ce n'est que lorsque j'arrivais à proximité que je pus l'observer plus précisément. J'en déduisis tout de suite qu'elle avait été agressée. Elle était dans un piteux état. Les larmes avaient ravagé son joli visage et de larges cernes masquaient ses yeux d'un bleu profond. Je remarquais la présence d'imposants hématomes qui apparaissaient sur sa peau blanche. Elle avait été frappée au visage, ses lèvres saignaient et son œil droit commençait à bleuir. On la sentait déconnectée, son regard hagard fixé sur le sol. Je décidais de m'asseoir lentement à coté d'elle, de peur de la troubler encore plus. Elle sursauta dans un premier temps puis me jaugea. Naturellement, comme une évidence, je lui pris la main. Elle écarquilla les yeux, d'abord craintive, puis se détendit. Je la vis émerger de son monde, sûrement étonnée qu'une inconnue fasse preuve de tendresse envers elle. Je lui fis un simple sourire pour sceller ce moment. Nous restâmes quelques temps dans cette position, à faire connaissance dans le silence, dans notre monde. C'est lorsqu'elle esquissa une grimace de douleur que je lui proposai de l'accompagner à l'hôpital. C'était à mon tour de porter secours à une personne dans le besoin. Après tout, si Kakashi ne m'avait pas recueilli je ne serai pas là où j'en suis. Depuis ce jour, nous ne nous sommes plus quittées. Je ne sus jamais ce qui lui était arrivé. De la même manière, je n'avais jamais parlé à Lee ou Ino de mes mésaventures avec les garçons.

Me remémorer cette scène me frappa et me ramena à la dure réalité. De nouveau Ino pleurait et je me devais d'être forte pour nous deux. C'était mon rôle. Celui que j'avais dû endosser pour survivre toutes ces années. Ino avait toujours été la plus fragile de nous trois. Mais comment pourrais-je rester forte avec ce sentiment de culpabilité qui me ronge ?

L'ecclésiastique avait fini son discours, je serrais Ino dans mes bras une dernière fois puis la laissais reprendre ses esprits et se concentrer sur les hommages fait à Lee. Je vis le maître spirituel de mon ami se diriger vers l'estrade élevée en cette funeste journée. C'était un personnage aussi étrange que doué dans son métier. C'était ce dernier qui aurait, selon les rumeurs, insufflé à Lee cette flamme indispensable à chaque journaliste. Cette flamme qui les incite à une recherche constante de la vérité. Celui-ci monta maladroitement les quelques marches et se plaça face au pupitre. Il était vêtu d'un simple costume noir avec pour seul touche personnel une cravate d'un vert criard. Il était le modèle auquel Lee souhaitait ressembler le plus au monde. Il lui avait d'ailleurs emprunté son goût prononcé pour le vert et pour les coupes au bol démodées. Ce Maito Gai parti dans un discours élogieux sur son disciple préféré, très respectueux de notre ami perdu. Sa voix tremblante trahissait son émotion. Je sentais Ino trembler à coté de moi et se perdre de nouveaux dans ses souvenirs. Je serrais de nouveau cette main chaude qui ne quittait plus la mienne depuis le début de la cérémonie.

Des applaudissements me sortirent de ma léthargie. Le maître de Lee avait fini son discours, plein de justesse et d'émotion. Nous étions tous au courant du lien si particulier mais tellement sincère qui les unissait. Cet hommage était magnifique. Ce fut au tour d'une dernière personne de venir faire un discours. Celui ci avait insisté pour faire un geste pour la famille Rock. Iruka Momoshi. Celui que Lee voulait tant me présenter et qui avait su gagner son respect. La présence du rédacteur en chef de Lee n'était en soit pas étonnante et faisait honneur au talent journalistique de Lee. Il portait un costume noir qui faisait ressortir une sorte d'élégance naturelle. C'est avec agilité que ce dernier sauta les trois marches et se plaça devant le micro. Il se racla la gorge et s'adressa à l'auditoire avec calme et assurance :

« Tout d'abord je souhaite présenter mes plus sincères condoléances à la famille et aux amis d'un collègue inestimable. Il était l'archétype de l'homme bon vivant, aimable et attentionné. Tous ces traits de caractères se reflétaient dans son travail de tous les jours, en faisant de lui un excellent journaliste et un collègue unique. Il avait ce don propre à tout bon enquêteur. Celui d'aller au fond des choses, parfois trop… »

Un fin sourire se dessina sur son visage, signe que des souvenirs refaisaient surface. Puis nos regards se rencontrèrent. Ce sourire tendre s'était transformé en mimique moqueuse. Je me tendis sous ses yeux bruns inquisiteurs. Connaissait-il mon implication dans cette enquête sur Styx ? Je ne savais pas d'où me venait ce sentiment d'inquiétude mais je le refoulais, le mettant sur le compte de la fatigue.

« C'est pour cela que le New York Times a souhaité faire un geste pour vous soutenir et vous aider à surmonter la perte de cet être si cher à notre cœur. Nous avons décidé de consacrer un article entier au brillant journaliste qu'était Lee Rock. Nous exposerons sa vie et son travail au grand jour afin que tous puissent reconnaitre à sa juste valeur le travail qu'il a accompli depuis toutes ces années au sein de notre journal. Soyez assuré de toute notre sympathie et de notre soutien dans cette douloureuse épreuve que vous traversez.»

Ce discours fut accueilli par les applaudissements fournis des personnes rassemblées. Les parents de Lee se tenaient l'un à l'autre, Gai Maito reniflait et tentait de cacher l'émotion qui l'avait gagné. C'était en effet un très beau geste. Le rédacteur en chef quitta l'estrade et retourna à sa place sous les regards reconnaissants des invités.

La cérémonie étant terminée, le prêtre prononça les derniers sacrements et ordonna le début de la mise en terre. La vision de cette tombe rejoignant la terre me marqua le cœur au fer rouge. C'est dans le silence brisé seulement par des sanglots que la mise en terre se termina. Les proches se levèrent et allèrent présenter leurs condoléances à la famille**. **Quelques personnes allèrent même jusqu'à aller serrer la main à cet Iruka pour le remercier pour son discours. Il était vrai que le New York Times faisait preuve d'une grande générosité. Peu de journalistes avaient eu droit à de tels honneurs. Intriguée, je décidais d'aller moi aussi le voir pour le remercier. Cependant, je réalisais soudain que quelque chose ne collait pas. La mort de Lee n'aurait pas du empêcher la publication de son article plus que dérangeant. Il aurait du paraître le lendemain de son décès et ce quelques soient les événements, mais aucune trace à l'horizon depuis. Dubitative, je m'avançai vers l'homme pour connaitre l'évolution de la situation.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir une certaine appréhension, surement lié à ce précédent coup d'œil déplacé. Lee avait raison, il était plutôt séduisant mais quelque chose en lui sonnait faux. Je devais cependant m'assurer que l'ultime travail de Lee porterait ses fruits. Désormais ce combat prenait une autre dimension, il fallait que je continue en la mémoire de mon ami. Il était hors de question que sa mort soit vaine. Ce jeune rédacteur en chef avait promis de publier tous ses travaux, il était de mon devoir de lui faire tenir parole.

Je m'avançais donc vers Iruka, il avait les traits fins malgré une impressionnante cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage. Il était brun, assez grand et musclé. Son teint hâlé et son regard intelligent ajoutaient à son charme. Je m'approchais tout en continuant de l'observer alors qu'il parlait avec un collègue de Lee. C'est lorsque je commençais à m'intéresser à ce qu'ils disaient que le rédacteur me remarqua. Je notai un changement dans son attitude et n'appréciai pas cette flamme qui était apparue dans son regard. Mettant ce détail de coté, je me rapprochai afin de me présenter alors qu'il prenait congé de son collègue.

« Bonjour, Sakura Haruno. J'étais une proche de Lee, dis-je poliment. Êtes-vous ce fameux rédacteur en chef dont il me parlait si souvent ? demandais-je avec assurance, scrutant sa réaction. »

Monsieur Iruka concentra alors toute son attention sur moi. Je vis le regard du jeune rédacteur en chef s'illuminer d'une lueur étrange, presque prédatrice. Ce regard me ramena dix ans en arrière. Surprise et anxieuse, je reculai. Se rendant compte de ma réaction, il s'adressa à moi avec politesse et douceur. Bien trop de manières à mon goût.

« Ah, vous devez être Sakura Haruno, la célèbre avocate, défenseuse de la veuve et de l'orphelin dont m'avait beaucoup parlé Lee. Ravi de faire votre connaissance ! Que puis-je pour vous ? dit-t'il en me tendant la main avec un sourire charmeur. »

Décidément quelque chose n'allait pas avec ce type. Son regard. Ce regard avide, glacial que j'avais appris à déceler avec s_es_ conseils. Décidément cet homme ne m'inspirait pas confiance. Je lui serrais tout de même la main pour ne pas me montrer discourtoise.

Je décidais de rentrer dans le vif du sujet alors que les invités commençaient à se rendre à leurs voitures. Je voyais Ino au loin avec Kakashi et la famille de Lee. J'allais droit au but pour écourter cette entrevue et partir en même temps qu'eux :

« Il m'a semblé que Lee travaillait sur un important projet avant sa mort. J'aurais voulu savoir s'il était possible de le lire et éventuellement de le publier. demandais-je le plus poliment possible malgré les craintes qui grandissaient en moi. »

Je le vis se figer, un éclat glacial traversa ses yeux bruns. Il reprit contenance avec un sourire faux et me rétorqua :

« Lee travaillant sur un important projet ? Aaah il adorait son travail au point de tout prendre au sérieux.

Il ria puis enchaina :

Pour tout vous dire, Lee écrivait actuellement sur un article concernant les nuisances sonores qui détériorent la qualité de vie à New York, je vous assure que j'ai étudié ça avec lui juste avant sa disparition. Cet article ne vaut pas la peine d'être publié, il n'expose pas son talent comme celui-ci le méritait. »

Je le regardais, surprise. Cet abruti était en train de me mentir en me regardant droit dans les yeux et avec le sourire. Puis soudain les derniers instants que j'avais passés avec Lee me revinrent en mémoire, il était censé voir Iruka juste après notre rendez-vous. Était t-il impliqué dans la mort de mon ami ? Je fus coupé dans mes pensées par mon interlocuteur qui me prévint :

« Je suis désolé je dois retourner au travail. Un collègue m'attend. J'ai été ravi de rencontrer une charmante personne telle que vous. »

D'abord surprise par ce départ soudain, je serrais la main qu'il me tendait. De toute façon si ma théorie s'avérait être vraie, je saurais où le retrouver. Il existait après tout d'autres raisons qui auraient pu le pousser à me mentir. Il aurait pu vouloir me protéger. Sur ces pensées, je m'apprêtais à faire demi-tour lorsqu'un détail attira mon attention.

Iruka se dirigeait d'un pas pressé vers une magnifique berline noir. Cette voiture splendide fut cependant reléguée au second plan lorsque je reconnu l'homme nonchalamment adossé au capot de la voiture. Faisant fis des convenances à adopter dans un cimetière, il fumait sa cigarette d'un air détaché, une main dans la poche de son pantalon de costard noir. Pour parfaire ce tableau, ses yeux bleus fixaient distraitement le ciel grisonnant et ses cheveux blonds désordonnés lui donnaient un aspect sauvage.

La trahison m'apparut dans toute son ampleur.

A quelques mètres devant moi se tenait Naruto Uzumaki.


	4. Chapter 4

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire.

J'étais dans la voiture avec Ino, celle-ci me ramenait chez moi. Nous étions toutes les deux perdues dans nos pensées laissant ainsi un silence pesant nous entourer. Je savais qu'Ino ne se formalisait pas de mon mutisme, le mettant sur le compte de la tristesse. Non, ce n'était pas de la tristesse, loin de là.

Je bouillonnais simplement de rage.

J'étais restée muette depuis que j'avais ouvert les yeux sur les circonstances de la mort de Lee. A cette pensée, une unique larme coula le long de mes joues creusées par la fatigue. Une trahison, je ne voyais d'autres mots pour qualifier ce qui lui était arrivé. Il avait été dénoncé. Dénoncé par une personne qu'il appréciait et par-dessus tout, une personne qu'il respectait. Surtout que ce meurtrier avait osé venir à sa cérémonie.

Iruka Momoshi.

Rien que ce nom me faisait frémir de haine. Une haine que je n'avais plus ressentie depuis bien longtemps. Une vague destructrice me traversait continuellement et me poussait à venger mon ami disparu. Tout me révoltait. Sa présence à l'enterrement de Lee, ses sourires hypocrites, sa pseudo attention pour nous aider à surmonter cette tragédie. C'en était trop. Je soupirais d'exaspération et de frustration. Le simple fait qu'il existe me révoltait. Désormais j'irais jusqu'au bout, je n'avais plus rien à perdre. Je ferais en sorte de tous les détruire, y compris ce pourri de rédacteur en chef. Il avait ouvert sa grande gueule, il en paierait les pots cassés. Certes, _Il_ m'avait toujours enseigné d'agir prudemment, de ne jamais me précipiter et de garder mon calme. Mais pour l'heure c'était au dessus de mes forces. Désormais c'était la guerre totale. Une guerre que je mènerais plus seulement pour moi mais aussi pour mon ami perdu, pour toutes les personnes mortes à cause de Styx. J'étais désormais convaincue que notre action était juste et qu'elle méritait qu'on se batte pour elle. J'avais même honte d'avoir hésité sur le bien fondé de notre cause pendant la cérémonie. Je savais désormais ce qu'il me restait à faire demain. Déposer le dossier pour lancer l'affaire.

Cependant un problème subsistait : les mafieux en question. Il me fallait absolument m'endurcir si à l'avenir j'étais amenée à les rencontrer. Rien que de voir l'Uzumaki m'avait pétrifié. Je n'osais imaginer ce qui arriverait lorsque je serais amenée à revoir toute la bande et surtout leur boss. Il me fallait me reprendre. J'en étais capable. Il le fallait en mémoire de Lee.

Mais un sentiment désagréable revint sournoisement me hanter.

Cette peur sourde que j'avais ressentie lorsque j'avais reconnu le blond. Ce frisson qui m'avait parcouru en quelques secondes, me coupant le souffle. Il fallait dire qu'il avait désormais une certaine réputation à tenir et que celle-ci ne s'était pas améliorée avec le temps.

Naruto Uzumaki. Connu pour être le chef impitoyable du cartel Sud Américain de l'organisation Styx. Le fidèle bras droit de l'Uchiwa, connu pour son caractère fougueux et impulsif, faisait parti des tueurs les plus efficaces. Il reste un malfrat de la pire espèce et ne recule devant rien pour arriver à ses fins. Ses « hauts faits d'armes » lui ont permis de gravir les échelons rapidement. Il dirige aujourd'hui d'une main de fer tous les échanges d'armements entre les États Unis et l'Amérique du Sud. Son business va du revolver le plus banal jusqu'au prototype dernier cri de missile à tête chercheuse. Ce commerce a tellement prospéré ces dernières années que désormais l'Uzumaki peut se vanter d'avoir acquis une fortune considérable ainsi qu'un statut autonome dans Styx. Il est considéré par les membres comme le _sous-boss_* de l'organisation. Il continue ainsi à servir fidèlement les intérêts de son ami d'enfance en réinjectant l'argent amassé dans l'organisation principale à New York. D'après mes calculs, cela doit représenter quarante pour cent de l'argent sale touché par l'organisation. Tout cela est une machine bien huilée. Il était presque impossible de s'attaquer à Styx sans d'abord détruire le cartel de Naruto. Je m'étais déjà attaqué à ce problème dans le passé mais sans succès. Il n'y avait aucunes transactions, d'ordres ou de traces écrites. Mon investigation m'avait menée jusqu'au Mexique, plus précisément dans le village de Chuparosa. Mais cela c'était révélé sans succès. Personne ne voulait dire quoi que ce soit. Les gens avaient fini par trouver leurs comptes dans ce système parallèle. Même s'il n'était pas rare là bas de voir des familles entières disparaitre pour avoir été soit disant trop curieuses, chacun avait sa part dans cette économie. Je ne pouvais leurs en vouloir. De même on ne comptait plus les révolutions et les renversements de gouvernements perpétrés par le blond et ses hommes. Tous cela dans le but de pouvoir manier à leur guise les autorités et tirer le plus grand profit de la population, désormais sous leur contrôle. Styx est devenu comparable à un Etat au niveau local pour beaucoup de personnes.

Pour résumer, c'était un homme dangereux et le voir à quelques mètres de moi le jour de l'enterrement de mon ami était en soit un message suffisamment fort. Ils se doutaient de quelque chose.

C'est à ce moment qu'Ino me sortis de mes pensées. Elle venait de se garer devant une Townhouse du XIXème siècle. Nous étions désormais dans Chelsea, un quartier résidentiel de Manhattan connu pour être un véritable creuset d'ethnicités et de cultures. Le quartier était paisible avec ses rues pavées et ses rangées de hêtres. De même, toutes ces maisons mitoyennes apportaient un coté intimiste au quartier, y rendant la vie agréable. L'endroit était pittoresque et très accueillant notamment grâce à une façade en briques rouges ainsi que des fenêtres et des portes en bois d'époque. Pour rajouter au charme de la demeure, quelques marches permettaient de relier l'entrée aux rues dallées de New-York. J'habitais dans ce quartier.

J'avais proposé à Ino de venir passer la soirée avec moi. Il ne fallait pas rester seules après ce drame.

Après avoir salué Miss Bonick, la concierge, nous montâmes les marches jusqu'au deuxième étage de l'ancienne bâtisse. Le silence qui s'était installé entre nous n'était brisé que par le crissement du parquet ancien sous nos pieds. J'aimais énormément cet endroit. J'eus une pensée pour la pauvre concierge qui se devait d'entretenir les lieux abimés par le temps. Une femme à l'air bourru mais adorable dès qu'on arrivait à gagner sa confiance. Cet immeuble pouvait paraitre vieux et délabré, il était en fait chaleureux et plein de vie. L'endroit était empli de souvenirs, je m'y sentais tout simplement bien. Les habitants y étaient charmants et il y régnait un climat convivial entre les voisins.

Nous arrêtâmes notre ascension devant le numéro cinq. Mon Chez moi. Cet endroit que j'affectionnais tant. Il représentait à lui seul ma nouvelle vie, celle que j'avais réussi à construire loin de mon frère et ses amis.

Mais autre chose me faisait aimer cet endroit plus que tout et me faisait m'y sentir bien. Une ambiance unique y régnait, accentuée par la décoration colorée. L'appartement était finalement assez banal avec deux chambres, une grande salle de bain et une cuisine reliée au salon par un comptoir. Mais les souvenirs et les touches personnelles que j'avais ajoutées avec le temps le rendait inimitable. Le tout était décoré de façon décousue et dépareillée, formant un assortiment de couleurs et de matières plus déjantées les unes que les autres. C'était un endroit de rencontre entre le moderne et l'ancien, l'exotisme et le rustique. Les murs étaient pleins de photos, de cadres, de souvenir récupérés lors de voyages inoubliables créant un foisonnement de couleurs sur les murs. De même que de nombreuses armoires et étagères en tout genre regroupaient une collection plutôt impressionnante de livres au point que beaucoup avaient dû se trouver une place par terre. Des piles de dossiers en cours envahissaient l'espace. Il y en avait plein la table de salon et je ne parlais pas de ma chambre, un vrai capharnaüm. Tout cela formait un joyeux bazar. Mon bazar. A l'image de ma vie.

Je laissais mon amie entrer en silence et s'installer dans le canapé rouge bordeaux du séjour. Je ne pu m'empêcher de culpabiliser en la voyant aussi perdue. Elle s'était repliée sur elle-même, fixant ses mains de façon résignée. Cette perte inattendue n'en était que plus douloureuse. Mais je ne pouvais me permettre de la mettre en danger en lui expliquant notre combat, à Lee et à moi. Désormais nous étions seules et il m'incombait de la préserver de Styx. De même que je me devais de la faire aller de l'avant, Dieu sait ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans l'avenir.

Je m'avançais et m'assis à ses cotés. Soudain l'image de notre première rencontre me revint en mémoire. Ainsi je glissais ses mains frêles dans les miennes, attendant une réaction de sa part. Elle releva la tête pour me faire face et noya son regard dans le mien. De la même façon que le jour de notre rencontre je la vis reprendre contenance. Et à mon plus grand étonnement je la vis même me faire un sourire penaud et lâcher dans un soupir à fendre l'âme :

« Désolé, je suis toujours aussi faible hein ? »

Décidément, elle était intraitable avec elle-même. Elle n'était pas faible, juste sensible. De même que n'importe qui ayant un cœur aurait eu la même réaction. Elle continua :

« Pourquoi ca nous arrive à nous Saku ? On n'a pas encore assez souffert ? »

Je ne dis rien, il n'y avait rien à rajouter. Ino se mis soudain à sourire de toutes ses dents.

« Tu te souviens de la première foi que j'ai rencontré Lee ? »

Je la regardais puis souris avec elle. Oh oui je m'en souvenais, c'était mémorable ! Elle poursuivit :

« Je vous avais invité toi et Lee à venir à la maison pour que tu me le présente enfin. Il était entré sans sonner et je l'avais pris pour un pervers. La seule chose que j'avais trouvé à faire c'était de l'assommer avec une poêle »

Nous éclatons de rire en cœur. Lee avait vraiment des manies particulières dont celle de se croire chez lui partout où il allait. C'était certes envahissant, mais sa bonne humeur effaçait toute gêne ou agacement. Dans ce cas présent, il avait juste omis de sonner et était entré, trop impatient de rencontrer mon amie. Mais étant donné qu'Ino ne le connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, le clash était inévitable. Mon sourire s'estompa de nouveau, discrètement. Cependant, Ino ne semblait pas vouloir arrêter de parler de notre passé avec Lee. Elle souriait à l'évocation de tous les souvenirs heureux passés avec notre ami. Je la laissais parler. Il fallait qu'elle évacue sa peine. La mienne, je m'en occuperai plus tard, comme d'habitude. Ino était prioritaire.

Alors que le silence reprenait ses droits après deux heures de babillages incessants, le visage de mon amie devint soudain grave. Je compris qu'Ino revenait durement à la réalité et je décidai de l'écouter attentivement **:**

« Sakura, il faut que tu saches que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un, me dit-elle, mal à l'aise. »

Surprise, je fronçais les sourcils. Pourquoi m'annonçait-elle ça maintenant ? Elle reprit :

« Tu sais, je l'ai rencontré à la boutique, il était venu acheter des fleurs pour sa mère. On à commencé à discuter et tout et le courant est bien passé. Il m'a donné rendez-vous pour demain à dix huit heures au Candiot.»

C'est d'abord surprise, puis heureuse que je la félicitai. Soudain, étonnée, je la vis fondre en larme devant moi. Je tentai de la prendre dans mes bras mais elle me repoussa. Elle sanglota et lâcha péniblement :

« Je… Je suis une personne horrible Sakura. Mon meilleur ami vient de mourir et la seule chose à laquelle je pense c'est à un parfait inconnu avec qui j'ai rendez-vous. Je suis atroce ! dit-elle. »

Je stoppais mon geste, la fixant d'un regard dur.

Je ne supportais pas qu'elle se dénigre comme cela. Certes, il faudrait du temps pour se remettre de la perte de Lee mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'empêche de vivre. Jamais il n'aurait voulu qu'on s'apitoie sur notre sort. Et pour une fois qu'Ino envisageait de sortir avec un homme, il était hors de question qu'elle perde toute confiance en elle et en l'avenir. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se refuse le droit d'être heureuse. Je la forçais à ma regarder et lui dis :

« Écoute moi Ino, il y a une chose importante que tu dois savoir sur Lee. dis-je calmement. »

Ayant capté son attention, je poursuivi :

- Ce type bizarre et terriblement attachant qu'était notre ami ne souhaitait qu'une chose, notre bonheur. Je peux t'assurer que si tu ne vas pas voir ce garçon qui te plait tant demain, notre Lee trouvera un moyen de venir te botter tes magnifiques fesses même de l'au delà. Tu m'as bien comprise ?

La voyant se radoucir, je continuais plus sérieusement :

- S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai comprise sur ton passe Ino, c'est le malaise que tu ressens envers la gente masculine. Tu es comme moi et désolée pour toi mais tu ne peux rien y faire. Si ce garçon te plait et que tu peux t'imaginer construire quelque chose avec lui, ne te brime pas et fonce. Au pire je serai là pour lui refaire le portrait si quelque chose se passe mal».

Je lui souris tendrement, tentant de lui transmettre toute mon affection à travers ce geste. Je m'installais plus confortablement, et demanda d'un air mutin :

« Maintenant parle moi de lui, comment est il ? »

Je vis son visage s'illuminer, elle ressemblait presque à une adolescente connaissant les premier symptômes incompréhensibles que sont ceux de l'amour. A partir de cet instant elle n'arrêta plus de parler.

J'appris qu'il était terriblement sexy, charmeur, drôle et intelligent. Il adorait les animaux et habitait soit disant dans un quartier chic de New York. Bref, ça ne m'étonnais pas qu'il plaise à notre blondie. Enfin, ma blondie.

Il était deux heures du matin lorsqu'Ino tomba littéralement de fatigue. J'allais chercher une couverture pour la couvrir. La voir reprendre vie à la simple évocation de cet homme me rendait à la fois heureuse et perplexe. Deux hypothèses étaient à envisager : tout se passait bien et Ino s'épanouissait dans les bras de son beau brun ou alors il lui faisait du mal et je devrai la récupérer à la petite cuillère. Le problème c'est quelle mettrait des années avant de refaire confiance à quelqu'un. Elle ne parlait jamais d'elle et de ses amours passés et, ce silence cachait un grand traumatisme qu'elle n'arrivait pas à oublier, même aujourd'hui. Je n'osais imaginer sa réaction face à une autre déception amoureuse. Il me fallait veiller au grain. Si cet homme lui faisait du mal, riche ou pas, il le regretterait toute sa vie. De la même façon que si je ne vengeais pas mon ami je ne pourrais plus me regarder dans un miroir.

Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre. Ma décision était prise, demain j'irais au Parlement et je déclencherais l'action en justice. L'heure n'était plus à la réflexion mais à l'action. La guerre était déclarée. Certes, cela était risqué d'attirer l'attention sur moi mais c'était le seul moyen de les pousser à la faute.

J'allais les faire payer.

* * *

Une jeune femme blonde entra avec fracas dans le hall de la Cour de Justice de New York. Elle fulminait, tout dans son comportement en témoignait. Enervée, elle lança furieusement:

« Fait chier ! S'il y a bien une chose que je déteste c'est bien de devoir me lever à huit heure du matin pour aller m'occuper de ces putains de cas inutiles »

A son entrée, beaucoup de personnes se raidirent, la contemplant soit avec crainte, admiration ou respect. Il était vrai que la réputation de Temari no Sabaku n'était plus à faire. Cette célébrissime avocate était connue d'une part pour son talent juridique extraordinaire, ainsi que pour ses traits volontaires et gracieux qui révélaient une assurance rare. Cela lui avait d'ailleurs ouvert beaucoup de portes, quitte à les défoncer au passage. Mais ce qui la différenciait des autres c'était bien son arrogance, sa cruauté et sa froideur qui terrorisait le bas peuple. Un mauvais coté totalement assumé. Pour cette dernière, seule comptait la richesse. Comme elle le disait si bien, « Les pauvre n'ont qu'à aller prendre un flingue et régler leurs différents par eux même ».

Non, Temari no Sabaku n'était décidément pas connue pour son altruisme.

La jeune femme continua son avancée avec hâte et énervement à travers l'immense pièce marbrée.

L'avocate connaissait par cœur cet endroit, c'était son domaine, son territoire. Mais ce qui l'énervait en ce jour d'été c'était bien ce dossier qu'on lui imposait. Elle trouvait définitivement ridicule le fait de devoir s'occuper d'affaires de meurtres, vols ou racket quand on travaillait pour ceux qui les avaient perpétrés. Après tout, elle était l'avocate de talent d'une bande de mafieux omnipotents. Enfin, tout était devenu beaucoup moins amusant depuis qu'elle s'était mise les magistrats dans la poche à coup de menaces diverses et variées.

Arrivée devant les ascenseurs, elle appuya brutalement sur le bouton d'appel et attendit en tapant du pied. Elle marmonna, hargneuse :

« Encore un merdeux tout juste sortis de l'école qui s'est senti pousser des ailes. Dire qu'il va surement se faire zigouiller comme les autres. »

Mais une touche de scepticisme passa sur son visage. Elle se mit à fouiller frénétiquement dan son sac de haute couture. Elle en sortit un dossier et le parcouru rapidement. Elle lança narquoisement :

« Pffff, une femme ! Sakura Haruno hein. Une petite morveuse qui veut se faire remarquer. Eh bien chérie tu as tout gagné. »

Toutes les personnes présentes plaignirent la pauvre qui s'était attiré les foudres de la furie blonde. Un rire sorti des fines lèvres de l'avocate. Enfin, un rire sans joie. Elle rajouta ironiquement.

« Ah, que de vies gâchées ».

La jeune femme remis en place une mèche blonde derrière son oreille et regarda sa montre.

Certes elle était énervée, mais toute personne la connaissant un temps soit peu aurait vu que son attitude trahissait une certaine appréhension. Après tout, se faire appeler par l'homme le plus puissant de New York en plein milieu de la nuit était plutôt déstabilisant. Non, Temari no Sabaku n'avait peur de personne. Mais Sasuke Uchiwa était une exception. Tout le monde était d'accort sur le fait que cet homme manipulateur et diaboliquement intelligent la dépassait largement niveau cruauté. Son boulot à elle était de mesurer la menace que constituaient ces petits inconscients qui décidaient de s'attaquer à Goliath. Et le fait que le Big Boss en personne la contacte signifiait que quelque chose clochait sérieusement.

Le tintement de la cloche de l'ascenseur la sortit de ses pensées. La jeune femme blonde entra en trombe à l'intérieur, bousculant sans gène deux employés et appuya sur le numéro trois.

Elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard dans une salle d'attente de style ancien, pourvu de dorures et de tableaux d'époque représentant la guerre de sécession. Ces tableaux, symboles d'indépendance et de liberté, lui arrachèrent un sourire. Quelle ironie, quand on pensait que la justice était désormais sous le contrôle d'hommes sans pitiés. Ces vagues notions de droits n'avaient plus aucunes valeurs. Sur ces pensées cyniques, elle poursuivit sa marche déterminée vers une grande porte en Chêne où était inscrit « M Ebisu, Magistrat». Cela faisait une semaine que le dossier avait été déposé, laissant normalement le temps à la partie adverse de l'étudier et de former sa défense. Mais ce qui énervait tellement la jeune femme était d'être prévenu la veille de la séance de médiation. Elle n'avait donc pas eu le temps d'étudier en profondeur le dossier, ni de voir à quel point la menace était sérieuse. L'Uchiwa se fichait bien qu'elle ne soit pas prête, ce qu'il voulait c'était des résultats. Temari se devait d'être présente, même si elle se trouvait dans un flou total. Dans tous les cas, cette avocate ambitieuse avait carte blanche pour mettre en pratique ses talents de menace afin d'accabler l'attaquant, et ce, par tous le moyens.

Elle tourna la poignée de la porte massive et entra sans avoir pris la peine de frapper.

Non, Temari no Sabaku n'était pas non plus connue pour sa politesse.

En entrant, la jeune femme blonde fut, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, étonnée. Non pas de l'expression mal à l'aise et apeurée du juge, mais de l'expression neutre de la jeune femme en face d'elle. Temari no Sabaku aimait par-dessus tout voir les visages se contracter par la crainte lorsqu'elle pénétrait dans une pièce. Sa réputation au sein de l'organisation avait fait son chemin et suffisait même à faire frémir les plus courageux. Après tout, il lui suffisait d'un mot de sa part pour apporter beaucoup de problèmes à l'imbécile heureux qui l'avait contrarié. Mais la jeune femme aux cheveux rose qui lui faisait face ne paru pas perturbée, elle n'avait apparemment pas peur. La rencontre risquait d'être musclée. Cet état de fait eu le don d'agacer la furie blonde plus que nécessaire. Elle détestait qu'on lui résiste.

« Ebisu, dégagez » ordonna t'elle, continuant à sonder la jeune impertinente qui était devant elle.

L'homme nommé Ebisu ne demanda pas son reste et sortit de « son » bureau le plus discrètement et le plus rapidement possible.

Une fois seule, Temari no Sabaku toisa la jeune Haruno de toute son arrogance et lança hautainement :

« Tu doit être particulièrement stupide pour te lancer dans cette histoire, tu me ferais presque pitié. »

Pour unique réponse, La Rose sourit narquoisement à son vis-à-vis. Elles savaient toute les deux que ce n'était que pure mensonge.

En effet, Temari no Sabaku était encore moins connue pour sa miséricorde.

* * *

_Notes_

**Sous boss : **Le Parrain peut avoir un immense territoire à diriger, voilà pourquoi il nomme des sous-boss qui sont comme des représentants et qui peuvent prendre des décisions pour lui sur un territoire bien précis. Comme je l'ai précisé, ils récoltent les fruits financiers des activités sur leur territoire et remettent son tribut au Boss. Ils ont une autorité immense sur leur territoire mais c'est toujours Le Parrain qui tient les rênes.

**La mafia et la justice sociale **: J'ai fait référence plus haut du pouvoir dont disposait Naruto sur son territoire. Et bien en effet, certaines mafias peuvent avoir l'occasion de prendre beaucoup de place politiquement mais aussi socialement. Il suffit que la population se sente délaissée par le pouvoir central pour se tourner vers un système parallèle qui fournira travail, ordre et stabilité. Cette vision est notamment liée à la dimension mythique que prennent les organisations et qui renforce d'autant plus l'attachement des populations locales. Dans ces cas là, l'omerta est encore plus forte.

* * *

Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard impardonnable ! De plus ce chapitre est plutôt court mais c'est pour une bonne raison, promis ! En effet celui qui va suivre seras, si mes calculs sont bon, beaucoup plus conséquent. En tout cas je remercie chaleureusement tous ceux qui me suivent et qui me laisse leurs impressions. Je n'ai pas l'occasion de répondre à tout le monde mais c'est un vrai régale de lire vos commentaires. C'est un boost inimaginable ! Donc merci merci et encore merci à tous et je vous dis à bientôt ! En attendant, profitez de vos vacances (pour ceux qui en ont) et surtout passez de Joyeuses fêtes !

**Edit** :

Alors que dire en premier lieu ? Désolé ? (pas taper, pas taper).

Je dois vous avouer ne pas avoir avancé d'un poil là suite, techniquement parlant. En revanche, ces derniers temps, j'ai consacré beaucoup de temps à la correction et à l'amélioration des chapitres déjà publiés. J'ai rajouté aussi des petites notes qui j'espère, vous seront instructives. Je vous invite donc, si vous en avez le temps, à revenir jeter un coup d'œil aux chapitres déjà parus. Le dernier étant celui qui va se voir le plus modifié, je l'ai supprimé pour le moment.

Mais je sais, je suis impardonnable. Je sais que je vous fais languir. Je vais essayer de faire au plus vite.

J'espère cependant que ces mises a jours vont vous satisfaire.

Amicalement,

Aede.


	5. Chapter 5

_ Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! _

_Avant de commencer, je voulais m'excuser pour ce retard inadmissible. Un an… Vraiment, vraiment désolée. Il se trouve que l'année a été plus que chargée et l'inspiration n'était pas forcément au rendez-vous. C'est entièrement de ma faute. Mais récemment Kokolune et moi-même nous sommes replongées dans l'intrigue de Styx. Sans trop en dire, ca va promettre. J'ai donc repris l'écriture avec fébrilité après cette année. En tout cas je remercie tous ceux qui nous ont encouragés et supportés. Vraiment merci pour vos messages._

_Je demande donc votre indulgence et vous souhaite bonne lecture._

* * *

_C'était vraiment se foutre du monde …_ pensais-je en laissant échapper un soupire d'énervement.

J'en avais plus qu'assez d'attendre.

Après tout, il m'avait fallu attendre une semaine pour être ici, dans ce bureau. Une interminable semaine d'angoisses et d'hésitations. Désormais, j'étais même habituée à ne plus fermer l'œil de la nuit, trop obnubilée par les enjeux de cette confrontation. C'était donc dans un état de fatigue avancé que je me retrouvais coincée dans ce bureau grotesque du palais de justice. Et la situation n'était pas des plus facile.

Je levai avec impatience le cadrant de ma montre devant mes yeux excédés : trente minutes de retard.

Je retins un énième juron.

Trente longues minutes à devoir supporter en silence l'attitude glaciale et douteuse du procureur assis en face de moi.

Cet Ebisu Freebush. Cet homme qui avait gardé les yeux rivés sur ses longues mains noueuses depuis mon arrivée, comme pris en faute. À en voir sa posture fuyante, il devait avoir pris l'habitude de cacher son angoisse et son malaise derrière ses imposantes lunettes en cul-de-bouteille. C'est à ce moment que je perdis tout sérieux en me demandant si la raison pour laquelle il fuyait mon regard ne pouvait pas s'expliquer par son strabisme prononcé…

Un rire nerveux m'échappa malgré moi sans que je n'eus le temps de le dissimuler. Dommage. Je le sentis se crisper davantage, tentant de se racler la gorge le plus discrètement possible. Le pauvre suait tellement d'appréhension dans son costume bleu marine qu'il ne serait pas étonnant qu'il tache le cuir de son sublime fauteuil noir.

Désirant garder le plus de neutralité possible, je décidai aussi de mettre de coté tous les soupçons que j'éprouvais à son encontre. Après tout il serait malvenue de douter dès à présent de cet homme si _avenant_ et _communicatif_. Si aucun mot n'avait été prononcé depuis le début, je ne doutais pas un seul instant que c'était plus par souci de professionnalisme que de snobisme. Et ce _bonjour_ distant et froid n'était-il pas après tout un signe de politesse élémentaire ? Et puis dans tous les cas, il avait une telle tête d'ahuri qu'il ne pouvait qu'être qu'inoffensif. À cette pensée, je ravalai un énième rire nerveux.

Décidément ça n'allait pas être facile.

Si en plus de se retrouver devant ce benêt je me mettais au cynisme, je n'irais pas loin. Je devais rester concentrée. Mais en un sens, c'était le seul moyen efficace que j'avais pour gérer le stress et la fatigue. Mais voir quelqu'un d'aussi incompétent pour un cas aussi délicat ne me rassura pas le moins du monde. Il n'avait même pas le courage de me regarder dans les yeux !

J'avais juste hâte que cette mascarade prenne fin.

Je me mis alors à admirer, pensive, la magnifique vue qui s'offrait à moi : l'East River. _C'est bien le seul attrait de ce bureau_, me dis-je avec ironie.

Il était vrai que cette vue prisée contrastait avec le style ancien et outrageusement luxueux qui imprégnait chaque parcelle de la pièce. Pour ainsi dire, cet endroit m'horripilait. Tout était _too-much_. C'était notamment le cas des murs, tous couverts de boiseries en chêne sculpté qui assombrissaient la pièce. Sans parler de cet imposant bureau en bois massif qui prenait tout l'espace. Une horreur. L'ambiance surchargée était presque irrespirable et oppressante, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce décor tellement kitch qu'il aurait pu être exposé dans un musée. On pouvait retenir deux tableaux originaux de grands maitres, de William Sidney Mount et de Bingham. En admirant avec scepticisme ces représentations illusoires du rêve américain, j'en vins à me dire que, parfois, la renommée ne garantissait pas la beauté. Et je ne parlais pas de cette grande bibliothèque, tellement imposante qu'elle n'était même pas remplie. Elle était tout juste garnie de livres de doctrine, qui étaient trop bien rangés pour avoir jamais servis.

L'ensemble était donc trop « m'as-tu vu » pour un bureau de procureur.

Tout dans ce luxe inutile transpirait l'autosuffisance et la corruption. Mis à part d'innombrables bibelots couteux et superflus, je ne voyais que très peu de dossiers ou de documents officiels. Car ces gros dossiers, à l'aspect rebutant et plein à craquer de feuilles désordonnées, étaient souvent synonymes d'un travail bien fait. Mais ce proc n'avait pas l'air surchargé de travail et cette pauvreté documentaire en disait long sur le personnage. Ainsi, l'homme assis en face de moi était le symbole de ce que je méprisais : l'immobilisme des autorités face à Styx. Il faisait partie de ceux qui avaient vendu la ville à ces truands, et ceci était impardonnable.

_Si ce crétin passait moins de temps à aménager son intérieur peut être qu'il pourrait enfin faire quelque chose de sa misérable vie, _pensais-je, hargneuse.

Mais cette hargne s'estompa vite face au stress.

Après tout, je m'apprêtais à me présenter à l'avocat de la partie adverse pour entendre sa proposition et éviter le procès. Il était évident que je n'accepterais aucun compromis de sa part et refuserais tout terrain d'entente. Et ce, même si cet avocat tentait de m'acheter ou de me menacer. La justice suivrait son court normal. Et puis, je n'avais pas à me plaindre, c'était ce que j'avais voulu et je devais y faire face. 

_Rester forte et aller jusqu'au bout,_ _c'est ce que je t'ai promis, Lee. _

Cependant, mes bonnes résolutions n'avaient pourtant aucune valeur tant que ce maudit avocat ne se décidait pas à arriver_._

C'est à cet instant que le claquement énergique de hauts talons se fit entendre de l'autre coté de la porte en chêne. Je sentis alors ce _fabuleux_ juriste se crisper et fixer la porte avec appréhension.

Le temps que je m'arrache à mon étude sceptique, la porte s'ouvrit _presque_ à la volée. Un peu d'élan supplémentaire aurait pu faire une superbe entrée théâtrale. Pour ce coup-ci, c'était raté. Je me retrouvais ainsi devant une jeune femme blonde, moulée par un tailleur noir surement hors de prix et montée sur d'impressionnants talons. Ses yeux verts forêt se posèrent d'abord sur l'autre crétin pour finir sur ma petite personne. Il était d'ailleurs évident que le proc aurait voulu se trouver n'importe où ailleurs qu'ici. Il s'était levé en sursaut à l'entrée de la jeune blonde avant de remettre nerveusement sa cravate rouge en place, occupant ainsi ses mains devenues gênantes.

Mais la sauvageonne ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention. Grand bien lui fasse. Celle-ci préférant me scanner de ses yeux perçants.

Tentant de cacher l'appréhension qui commençait à me gagner, je pris un air de profonde indifférence. Il ne fallait pas que je me mette en position de faiblesse face à cette harpie. Il fallait qu'elle me prenne au sérieux. La moindre erreur me serait fatale. D'ailleurs, mon manque de réaction apparente eu l'air à la fois de l'étonner et de l'énerver au plus haut point.

Mais malgré les apparences, je me disais que finalement ça ne pouvait être pire.

Déjà cette ironie totalement déplacée et folklorique ne voulait pas me quitter, mais en plus je me retrouvais devant Temari no Sabaku. D'un coté, je m'y attendais mais je conservais une lueur d'espoir quant à son absence. Quelle naïveté ! Après tout, elle était la belle et talentueuse avocate de Styx.

Tout en continuant de me jauger, elle ordonna à l'inutile M Ebisu de « dégager ». Au moins ça avait le mérite d'être clair. J'aurais presque pitié pour ce pauvre homme. Mais il serait dommage de m'attendrir à ce stade de la rencontre. Cela ravivait en moi de mauvais souvenirs. Je me crispais cependant sans m'en rendre compte. Je détestais ce mot : _dégage_ … Après tout c'était en ces termes que ma dernière famille m'avait rejetée. Je sentais alors une vague d'hostilité monter en moi.

_Décidément les membres de cette organisation étaient tous pareils, des ordures... _

Je le vis nettement se précipiter hors du bureau, enfin, de _son_ bureau si je me souviens bien. Balbutiant des paroles incompréhensibles, il ferma la porte dans un fracas assourdissant. La Sabaku elle, était restée immobile, continuant à me toiser de toute son arrogance. Tout dans son attitude se voulait dominatrice.

Mon regard s'assombrit. S'il y avait bien une chose que je détestais, c'était d'être prise pour une moins que rien. Surement des traces de mon passé difficile. Mon humeur se dégrada à cette pensée. Le fait de me faire outrageusement analyser de haut en bas par cette pimbêche blonde n'arrangeait pas les choses. D'autant plus que cette personne ne connaissait pas les bases de la politesse à trente piges. Pour toute réponse je lui rendis son regard, osant même lever un sourcil en signe de provocation. Je pense l'avoir mise en colère étant donné la fantastique nuance de rouge et de bleu apparaissant sur son visage. Elle lança avec dédain :

« Tu doit être particulièrement stupide pour te lancer dans cette histoire, tu me ferais presque pitié. »

Elle sourit narquoisement à cette remarque. Sa condescendance se voulait insultante. Il me fallait lui montrer qu'elle n'aurait pas le dessus sur moi, question de vie ou de mort.

Je ne me leurrais pas, je savais quel était son rôle et les raisons de sa présence ici. Celui de m'évaluer. D'évaluer la menace que je représentais pour l'organisation. La raison de l'impunité judiciaire de Styx résidait essentiellement dans les talents de cette blonde pulpeuse. En général, de simples menaces suffisaient. Mais lorsque les circonstances l'imposaient, le meurtre restait leur solution de prédilection. La pauvre petite avocate anonyme que j'étais ne les effrayait pas le moins du monde… pour le moment. Il me fallait les détromper tout en les persuadant de mon utilité. Si j'échouais dans le plan que _nous_ avions mis en place, je mourrai. Aussi simplement et tragiquement que cela.

Cependant, toujours assise en position de faiblesse, j'évaluai mon vis-à-vis. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'admirer le manque total de moralité de l'avocate de talent qui me dévisageait toujours. D'après mes sources, elle était sortie major de sa promotion puis avait enchainé une série impressionnante de victoires lors de procès tous aussi difficiles les uns que les autres. Sans aucun doute, cette femme était intelligente. Enfin, quoi de plus normal pour un membre de cette tristement célèbre famille Sabaku. Famille qui, durant les dernières années, avait fourni les membres les plus efficaces de divers groupuscules du monde entier. Qu'ils soient en Sicile, Belgique ou encore au Japon, tous peuvent se vanter d'avoir au moins un Sabaku dans leurs rangs. Des générations d'hommes de mains tous plus implacables et efficaces les uns que les autres. Et voir la talentueuse Temari protéger les intérêts de Styx n'avais donc rien d'étonnant.

Le combat visuel continua encore quelques minutes, dans un silence pesant. Puis c'est avec un sourire ironique que je la vis s'avancer avec grâce vers le bureau de ce _cher_ Monsieur Ebisu pour y jeter sans ménagement son sac hors de prix. Elle en sortit plus ou moins violemment un dossier au volume assez conséquent, rempli de feuilles rangées pèle mêle. Ce n'est qu'après un examen rapide que je vis « Haruno » inscrit dessus en lettres majuscules. Pendant ce temps, je restais immobile, à attendre, me préparant à jouer mon rôle de femme forte sur ce siège inconfortable.

Stoïque, les bras toujours croisés, je fronçai un peu plus les sourcils en la voyant prendre place dans le somptueux fauteuil du juge. C'était surement ce qu'on devait appeler l'art et la manière… Ne prononçant toujours aucun mot, elle ouvrit l'imposant dossier beige et se mit à le parcourir en silence. Je ne pu réprimer l'impression de malaise qui me gagnait à mesure que le temps passait. La pensée qu'elle n'avait même pas pris le temps de lire le dossier me traversa l'esprit et me fit enrager davantage. Elle savait décidément s'y prendre pour embarrasser les gens. Restant dans l'expectative, j'observais les moindres expressions qui traversaient son visage austère. A mesure qu'elle poursuivait sa lecture, des rictus ironiques, dégoutés ou encore mauvais apparurent sur ses traits fins.

La voyant lutter contre son exaspération à mesure qu'elle parcourait les preuves à charge, je la vis littéralement exploser sous mes yeux. Me transperçant de son regard brulant, elle fulmina :

« Non mais sans déconner, c'est quoi ce truc ? Un livre pour enfant ? Tu n'as rien de mieux à me présenter ma pauvre fille ? »

Je tiquai. « Pauvre fille » ? Vexée et humiliée, je soutins tout de même son regard impérieux, rageuse. Je devais avouer que les rumeurs avaient raison pour une fois. Cette femme était flippante. Un seul de ses regards me donnaient envie de me liquéfier sur place. Je décidais de ne pas entrer dans son jeu. Il me fallait garder à l'esprit que tout ceci n'était qu'un test. Juste un test. Pour toute réponse, je la fusillais du regard à mon tour. Cette réaction parut l'amuser un instant puis elle reprit son masque de froideur en replongeant dans sa lecture. Il ne fallu pas attendre plus de cinq minutes pour la voir réagir de nouveau tout en soufflant d'exaspération mêlée d'énervement.

« Et puis c'est qui cette Julia Hasting ? Tu ne peux pas prendre le premier pecno du coin et t'en servir comme témoin. Ce n'est pas comme ca que ca marche tu sais. »

Son air supérieur commençait à me chauffer de plus en plus. Comment pouvait-elle parler de Julia ainsi ? Son fils était mort lors d'une fusillade perpétrée par Styx. Ce petit s'était trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et avait pris une balle perdue. Le décès de son enfant avait conduit son couple à la dérive et la peur l'avait empêché de reprendre le travail. Julia avait tout perdu ce jour là. Elle se trouvait au chômage avec en prime une dépression qui l'empêchait d'aller de l'avant. J'admirais son courage. C'était une des seules à avoir osé témoigner à visage découvert. Comme beaucoup, il ne lui restait plus que ce combat comme raison de vivre, rien d'autre n'importait. Et le fait de voir son courage méprisé par cette blondasse eu le don de me mettre dans une rage sans nom. Acerbe, je répliquai le plus calmement possible :

« J'avais déjà constaté que ce n'étais pas la politesse qui vous étouffait, _Madame._ Mais contrairement à vous, je ne me permettrais pas de faire une leçon de droit à une avocate de renom telle que vous. Le témoignage de Madame Hasting est tout ce qu'il y a de plus valable. Et tenter de me faire croire le contraire est une insulte non seulement à mon intelligence mais aussi à la votre. »

Je ponctuai cette phrase d'un sourire ironique. Je ne devais pas me laisser berner par la Sabaku. Je la vis rougir, surement de fureur. Je venais de remettre les pendules à l'heure. Je lui rappelais par la même occasion que le tutoiement était déplacé dans ce contexte. Fière de mon effet, j'attendis la suite qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

Elle ferma brusquement le dossier qu'elle parcourait il y a encore quelques secondes. Son geste brusque souleva quelques feuilles qui tombèrent paresseusement au sol. Je vis sa fureur suinter de tout son être. Je serrai par reflexe mes bras croisés contre ma poitrine, appréhendant la suite.

« Bon on arrête de jouer. Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins. Tu n'as aucune chance. Ok ?»

Elle ponctua cette phrase par un regard meurtrier, insistant bien sur le tutoiement. J'avais l'impression de me faire réprimander pas une enseignante particulièrement sévère. Elle reprit :

« Les merdeux dans ton genre, ça me connais. J'en vois passer tous les jours, et tous les jours je les vois se faire décimer sans aucun scrupule. Ils perdent tout, si ce n'est pas leur poste ou leur argent, c'est la vie. C'est dans ça que tu te lance ma cocotte. Tu crois vraiment avoir une chance de survivre face à _eux_ ? »

Tachant de ne pas perdre la face, je répliquai, haussant malgré moi le ton :

« Je ne suis ni stupide ni naïve ! Je sais parfaitement dans quoi je me lance et je connais les risques. Mais il est hors de question de rester à rien faire lorsque des gens meurent. J'en fais une affaire personnelle. »

Je tremblais littéralement, de frustration, de fureur, mais surtout de peur. Tentant de ne rien laisser paraitre, je me redressais alors qu'un rictus hautain traversait son visage. Elle avait le dessus et le savait.

« Une affaire personnelle hein ? On m'a en effet parlé d'un certain Rock Lee. Mort inutilement, comme beaucoup d'autres pouilleux. Ce n'est ni le premier, ni le dernier. Une de tes connaissances peut être ? »

Je décidai de garder le silence, n'étant pas sûre de réussir à me contrôler face à cet affront. Je crois n'avoir jamais autant méprisé quelqu'un de ma vie. J'avais chaud et la fureur mêlée à la fatigue rendait les choses encore plus éprouvantes. Elle continua, croisant ses mains sous son menton, ne voulant surement rien rater de l'impact de ses futures paroles sur moi. Elle arborait à présent un air satisfait.

« D'ailleurs, en parlant de connaissances, je me suis renseigné sur toi et figure toi que je connais ton frère. »

Je me figeai alors, tremblante et troublée. Même après toutes ces années, je continuais à craindre mon frère tout particulièrement. Il avait tellement changé au contact de la bande. Il est passé du frère aimant à celui de bourreau. Le souvenir de sa trahison était resté cuisante. Je n'avais pas réussi à pardonner l'abandon, aujourd'hui encore.

Jubilant de sa position de force, elle continua :

« C'est un bon élément mais les conséquences de tes actes pourraient se répercuter sur lui, tu sais. Un malheur est si vite arrivé. »

Son sourire s'élargit, se nourrissant de mon trouble. Je savais que Sasori était toujours membre de l'organisation. Mais je n'avais pas réussi à avoir plus de détails concernant sa situation. Je ne savais même pas quel était son rôle dans Styx. A vrai dire je n'étais pas sure de vraiment vouloir le savoir. Cela ne me concernait plus vraiment après tout. Ce, depuis le jour où il m'avait mis à la porte, m'abandonnant de ce fait à mon sort. Je repris brièvement contenance et lui lança vaillamment :

« Vous croyez vraiment pouvoir m'atteindre en menaçant un frère qui m'a abandonnée à mes quinze ans ? Un frère qui ne m'a rien laissé et qui m'a jetée sans aucun scrupule dans le froid de l'hiver ? Un frère qui a préféré une bande de types louches à sa petite sœur ? Si c'est de ce frère là que vous parlez, vous pouvez en faire ce que bon vous semble. »

Son sourire se figea face à ma détermination. Elle ne devait pas s'attendre à cette réaction de ma part. Mais je n'avais plus rien à perdre, ils avaient déjà assassiné mon meilleur ami. Je me sentais capable de tout. L'étendue de ma haine n'avait plus de limite. Mais il était vrai que l'évocation de ce frère ne m'avait pas laissé indemne. J'en tremblais comme une feuille. Tachant de cacher ce signe de faiblesse, je vis l'avocate terminer, quelque peu refroidi :

« Rappelle toi de ces paroles plus tard, tu seras la seule responsable de ton malheur. Ne viens pas chouiner si tu perds tout.»

Inutile de répondre à ça. J'irais jusqu'au bout et elle le savait désormais. Elle ajouta, rieuse :

« J'ai tout de même hâte de voir ce que cela va donner. Ne crois pas que cette semaine t'a été accordée pour rien. Tu auras surement moins de chance à l'avenir. Après tout, tu fais partie de ceux qui sont faciles à réduire au silence. »

Laissant sa phrase en suspens, je saisis parfaitement le sous entendu. Je n'aurais plus d'autre délai. Elle m'avait jugée dérangeante, et le ferait savoir à ses « supérieurs ». Désormais je serais une cible pour Styx.

C'était le moment de retourner la situation.

Face à cette menace il me fallait tenter le tout pour le tout. Il me fallait abattre ma carte, la seule qui me permettra de rester en vie le temps nécessaire. Je pris une grande aspiration et afficha mon air le plus sérieux. Le contraste entre ses paroles crues et mon attitude neutre attira son attention. Elle arqua ses sourcils blonds, méfiante.

Alors, afin d'être sure d'être parfaitement comprise par l'avocate, je repris avec un calme apparent :

« Je vous assure que vous n'avez aucun intérêt à me réduire au silence. Enfin, surtout Sasuke. »

Sentant ses yeux flamboyant posés sur moi, je ne pu réprimer un frisson. D'abord plongée dans l'incompréhension, elle fronça les sourcils. Elle eu l'air de s'en rendre compte et se ressaisit avant de reprendre une expression neutre. Elle ne voulait pas perdre la face. Ayant toute son attention, je poursuivis :

« Après tout je suis la seule à savoir où se trouve Charon ».

* * *

_Notes_**  
**

**Charon** : Dans la mythologie grecque, Charon, fils de D'Erebe (les Tenebres) et de Nyx (la Nuit) était chargé de faire passer les âmes défuntes sur l'autre berge du Styx, un des fleuves des enfers. Il est présenté sous la forme d'un vieillard irascible et ne laissait passer les morts qu'à condition qu'ils aient les moyens de le payer.

Review ?


	6. Chapter 6

Voilà la suite pour me faire pardonner.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le bureau était inondé par les rayons du couchant, illuminant les boiseries d'une lueur rougeoyante et apaisante. L'harmonie s'installait doucement dans la pièce, contrastant avec l'agitation régnant à l'extérieur. Car tel un cœur battant avec vivacité, New York ne voyait jamais cesser son rythme effréné. C'est donc à travers les grandes baies vitrées de ce luxueux bureau que cette danse étourdissante était admirée.

Ainsi même l'excitation et l'empressement qui imprégnaient chaque coin de rue de la majestueuse cité n'altérait pas la quiétude qui s'était installée autour de la jeune femme. Tous ces bruits urbains filtraient jusqu'aux oreilles de l'avocate en un son étouffé. Elle était imperturbable. Un coude nonchalamment posé sur un accoudoir confortable, une main fine portant avec désinvolture une jolie tête blonde.

Temari no Sabaku réfléchissait.

Plongée dans une délicieuse léthargie, l'avocate était restée dans ses pensées si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Avachie dans ce fauteuil luxueux, elle ressassait les dernières paroles de la jeune avocate qui lui avait fait face un peu plus tôt.

Seule dans ce bureau et le cerveau en ébullition, elle n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Qu'un nom aussi tabou que celui de _Charon_ ressorte dans ce genre de situation scabreuse n'annonçait rien de bon. Non pas que la blonde avait échoué dans sa mission de repérage mais il était clair que la Haruno avait été sous estimée par son client. Elle n'aurait jamais dû être prévenue la veille pour traiter un cas aussi sensible… Car il fallait se l'avouer, le dossier était solide. Pas insurmontable, mais suffisamment gênant pour qu'elle _les_ laisse régler le problème. Après tout, les témoins pouvaient toujours être achetés, et elle avait repéré certaines preuves qui n'allaient pas être difficiles à dissimuler. Pour le reste, il lui suffirait de trouver un alibi en béton pour les membres mis en cause. Le problème ne se situait donc pas là.

Le problème était la crédibilité.

Le simple fait d'avoir osé citer le nom de Sasuke Uchiwa avait changé la donne. Il ne tolérerait jamais de se voir mêler publiquement à Styx. La règle dans le milieu : le silence. Il se devait impérativement de rester dans l'ombre pour pouvoir diriger correctement son business. Il jouait dans la cour des grands désormais. Il avait donc besoin de garder sa réputation aussi vierge que possible. Cette malheureuse jouait à un jeu dangereux … Tout comme son ami journaliste.

Cependant, l'Uchiwa était bien gentil, mais lorsque la partie adverse était incorruptible, pas la peine d'organiser _une rencontre_ de médiation. Elle pouvait faire des miracles mais dans les limites de ses fonctions. Pour l'heure, c'était juste une perte de temps et elle ne comprenait pas les intentions de son client.

Exaspérée, elle tapa du poing sur le bureau massif.

Le pire dans tout ça était qu'il la mettait vraiment dans l'embarras. Ça allait encore être à elle de leur expliquer que la menace « Haruno » était bien réelle, patati patata. Elle allait encore être liée à ces histoires plus qu'elle ne le souhaitait. Ce n'était pas qu'elle s'inquiétait pour cette gamine. Ces années au service de l'Uchiwa lui avait permis de faire fi de ses remords, mais elle ne tenait pas à connaitre tout de ce qu'il se passait de mauvais dans cette ville. Elle faisait son boulot et le faisait bien, point. La preuve en était que personne n'avait encore réussi, ces dernières années, à attirer des problèmes à Styx, juridiquement parlant. Et puis il fallait avouer qu'elle s'était tout de même bien amusée à traumatiser ces soi-disant ténors du barreau. Mais désormais, elle était lasse. Lasse de cette vie faite de batailles sans fin, à écraser les autres pour survivre. Elle voulait s'arracher à ce masque qu'elle avait du endosser il y a des années de cela.

Soupirant profondément, Temari se laissa alors tomber dans le fauteuil, accentuant les reflets du soleil couchant sur sa chevelure couleur de blé.

Lasse, oui, c'est ce qu'elle était. Lasse de toujours être forte. Elle ne savait plus vraiment qui elle était à ce stade de sa vie. Était-elle la glorieuse et cruelle Temari no Sabaku, l'avocate qu'elle se plaisait à mettre en scène constamment ? Ou alors cette femme dont les rêves avaient été détruits dès la plus tendre enfance par une famille violente ? Elle était arrivée à un âge où elle avait envie de se poser, de fonder une famille.

Elle fronça les sourcils. _Mais il ne voudra jamais_, pensa-t-elle douloureusement.

Elle en était là de ses pensées lorsque le claquement de pas flegmatiques attira son attention. Elle ne put empêcher un sourire se former sur son visage fatigué. Elle allait enfin pouvoir extérioriser toute cette pression.

A mesure que les pas approchaient, elle se redressa maladroitement sur son siège, prenant une pose assurée et volontaire, bien loin de cette image de femme esseulée.

Alors qu'elle se raclait la gorge, la poignée tourna pour laisser entrer _ce_ type _tellement_ insupportable. Les lueurs chaudes de la fin cette journée illuminaient sa peau halée, lui donnant un aspect sauvage.

Même après ces années, il représentait tout ce qui l'irritait. Une allure détachée, un style débraillé et des cheveux bruns négligemment attachés en une queue de cheval touffue. Par principe, elle détestait tout ce qui ne rentrait pas dans ses critères. Elle se sentit vibrer de consternation en remarquant son tee-shirt marqué d'un : _Sorry_ _ladies, the shirt is staying on_… Il était désespérant. Mais quels que soient ses efforts pour le faire changer, il restait impassible à la plupart de ses remarques acerbes et finissait par la rembarrer avec cynisme. Il était un mur imperturbable à ses assauts spontanés et souvent violents.

Elle le toisa avec froideur alors qu'il s'adossait en silence à la porte close du bureau.

Elle se souvenait encore de la façon dont ils s'étaient quittés le matin même. Une engueulade, encore. Il était trop intelligent pour rester bloqué sur des broutilles pareilles, mais pas elle... Elle rougit de gêne a cette pensée. C'était dans ce genre de situations qu'elle maudissait son tempérament de feu. Et le fait de le voir dans ce bureau, un air clairement ennuyé affiché sur son visage lui fit un pincement au cœur. Elle savait bien le pourquoi de sa présence : le boulot. Il n'allait pas se déplacer pour elle non plus … Il avait beau avoir de nombreux défauts, l'incompétence n'en faisait pas partie. Après tout il récoltait et gérait parfaitement l'argent de Styx. La corruption était son affaire.

Encore dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas son regard nonchalant se poser sur elle. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle croisa ses prunelles d'un brun profond qu'elle se reprit. Ils avaient vécu trop de choses ensemble, se comprendre en un regard était désormais une formalité. Il avait sans nul doute saisi son trouble. Elle le vit ensuite esquisser un sourire moqueur alors qu'elle fronçait de plus en plus les sourcils. Cet homme était si énervant. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui demander brusquement :

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ici ? Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer à si bon compte après ce que tu as osé me dire ce … »

« Tema, je ne suis pas venu ici pour ça… »

Elle rougit de colère. Il venait de la couper sans aucune honte. _Quel petit …_

« D'ailleurs, il serait temps que tu arrêtes de monopoliser le bureau de ce pauvre Ebisu. Je sais que tu adores le martyriser mais pour une fois aie un peu d'humanité, ajouta t'il, esquissant un sourire devant l'air outré de la jeune femme. »

Il était le seul à réussir à la mettre dans cet état. Elle était déjà suffisamment mal à l'aise avec cette histoire de plainte, elle n'était finalement pas disposée à s'adonner à ces joutes verbales. Au moins il sembla le comprendre puisqu'il s'avança dans la pièce jusqu'à s'asseoir en face d'elle. Enfin, il était plus avachi qu'autre chose. La voix grave de Nara la ramena à la réalité.

« Je suis venu voir comment ça s'était passé avec Sakura. »

Evidement…

Puis, elle fronça les sourcils et ne put s'empêcher de demander, méfiante :

« _Sakura_ ? Tu la connais ? »

Il soupira profondément, regrettant apparemment de devoir s'expliquer. Il finit par lâcher, a contre cœur :

« Plus ou moins, c'est une longue et sordide histoire, il continua en fixant le plafond, Avec un peu d'entrainement, elle aurait pu se lancer dans le porno, facile … »

Sa curiosité piquée à vif, elle attendit qu'il entre dans les détails. Mais comme à son habitude, il mit juste sa phrase en suspens en la laissant sur sa faim. Il reporta son regard ennuyé sur elle pour demander :

« Et donc ? Ça se présente comment ? »

Bon, il ne voulait décidément pas en parler. Dommage, ça devenait croustillant. Elle reprit donc son masque de professionnelle impitoyable avant de répondre froidement :

« Mal, elle laissa le silence s'installer avant de continuer, suffisamment mal pour que je vous laisse vous occuper de ce problème. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, déjà fatiguée de toute cette histoire. Elle continua ses explications.

« Toutes les preuves et témoignages sont convaincants et feront leurs effets devant le jury. Il est fait mention dans le dossier de diverses affaires de meurtre, d'extorsion, de corruption et j'en passe. J'ai néanmoins pu repérer certaines failles que nous pourrions exploiter. A moins que vous n'agissiez avant. »

Inutile de parler de ça. Son boulot d'avocate ne pouvait aller plus loin. Mais elle ne put retenir un sourire mutin avant de lancer une pique à son vis-à-vis.

« D'ailleurs, la prochaine fois que tu t'occuperas des fonds de la compagnie, trouve une méthode moins flagrante, histoire d'éviter de nous faire griller. »

Elle accentua son expression triomphante en le voyant soupirer profondément, d'agacement, surement. C'est avec un calme olympien qu'il affirma :

« Je ne fais jamais d'erreur. »

Étrangement, même si cela lui faisait mal de l'admettre, elle ne put que le croire. Après tout il était le célèbre et respecté Shikamaru Nara. Le génie qu'il était n'aurait pas commis l'erreur de laisser la moindre trace. Mais c'était loin d'être rassurant. Il leur faudrait donc résoudre l'énigme suivante : Comment avait elle pu se procurer toutes ces informations sensibles ?

C'est lorsqu'elle croisa le regard concentré du Nara qu'elle se rappela du plus préoccupant :

« Elle… Elle a mentionné le nom de Charon. »

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, le Nara eut une réaction_. _Normal étant donné la bombe qu'elle venait de lancer… Il se redressa soudainement sur sa chaise en la fixant de son regard perçant, comme en alerte. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour déceler une pointe d'anxiété dans ses orbes assombris par la fatigue. Fidèle à lui-même, il lança d'une voix rauque un simple :

« Développe »

Frustrée par le ton employé, elle soupira d'exaspération.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je sache de plus ? Elle a juste balancé ça et s'est barrée. Elle a lâché ça avec tellement d'assurance que je doute que ce soit un …

Il la coupa dans sa tirade :

Mais quel était son but ?

Surement attirer l'attention, être prise au sérieux, s'abonner au câble, j'en sais rien moi ! C'est toi le génie non ? »

Elle le laissa afficher une mine maussade. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce froncement de sourcil le rendait _presque_ craquant. Puis le silence revint, chargé de réflexions. Ce nom tabou, qui ne présageait rien de bon la rendait à la fois fébrile et curieuse. Comment allait réagir Sasuke en entendant ce nom resurgir du passé ? Une chose était sûre, jamais Sasuke ne la laisserait en paix tant qu'il n'aurait pas extirpé chaque information que la Haruno pouvait bien détenir. Jouer avec les obsessions d'un homme pouvait être dangereux. Surtout celles de Sasuke.

Temari attendit encore quelques minutes avant de poursuivre :

« Je suppose que cette information change la donne …

Il approuva lentement et ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire désabusé :

Elle est soit inconsciente soit incroyablement futée. Le fait est qu'elle devra rester en vie quelques temps de plus.

Tu sais bien qu'en théorie vous ne vous en prenez pas aux femmes et aux enfants. »

Elle ne put que lui rappeler cette règle élémentaire. Ces quelques règles éthiques qui les différenciaient encore des autres brutes de Cloudless.

« En théorie, ajouta-t-il avec ironie.

- Ne fais pas le malin avec moi. Je sais très bien que ce genre de pratiques ne t'amusent pas. »

Elle savait qu'il n'appréciait pas qu'on mentionne ouvertement sa réserve vis-à-vis de Styx. Leurs réserves. Apres tout, Styx était plus qu'une organisation pour eux. C'était leur famille, leurs vies. Ils n'avaient connu que cette réalité violente et étouffante depuis l'enfance. Ils avaient grandi là-dedans. Ils continuaient leurs besognes illégales par obligation. Aucun retour en arrière n'était possible dans le milieu. La loyauté était leur fardeau. Aucun écart, aucune concession. Mais malgré le poids de cette vie et ses conséquences, ils la subissaient à deux.

Il la sortit de ses pensées et plongea dans son regard brillant. Elle devait vraiment arrêter de se demander ce que sa vie aurait été si elle n'avait pas croisé la route de Styx. Il avait surement deviné qu'elle s'aventurait sur un terrain trop douloureux pour elle. Ils restèrent donc quelques minutes à se dévisager avec intensité dans un silence réconfortant. Puis ce moment intime redevint vicieusement professionnel. Ils attendirent quelques minutes que l'autre ne prononce en premier la sentence qui allait influencer la vie de cette pauvre avocate. Elle prit son courage à deux mains pour prononcer le verdict implicite :

« Nous sommes donc d'accord ?

Il acquiesça et termina à sa place :

On passe au plan B »

* * *

« C'est bon, c'est terminé, tu as passé le test …»

Cela faisait des heures que je ne cessais de me répéter cette phrase. La disant à voix haute, surement pour la rendre plus réelle. Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à réaliser. J'avais du faire face à trop de stress, trop de mépris, trop d'agressivité, trop de tout... En cette fin de journée, l'adrénaline commençait à ne plus faire effet, me faisant revenir à la réalité. Étrangement, cette litanie que je ne cessais de me répéter ne calmait pas l'angoisse grandissante que je ressentais.

Et c'était donc tout naturellement que mon être en quête de réconfort s'était dirigé vers son élément : La gare de Grand central.

Cette gare restait pour moi une source inépuisable de fascination.

Avec les années cet endroit était devenu un refuge contre mes peurs. Mes pas m'avaient inconsciemment mené en ce lieu familier après cette journée éprouvante. Temari no Sabaku avait été difficile en affaire. Et il m'était vite apparu qu'errer telle une âme solitaire, dans ce lieu foisonnant de vie, suffisait à me ressourcer en cas de coup dur. Je connaissais par cœur ses immenses vitres grillagées, ses somptueux doubles escaliers, ses panneaux d'affichage étourdissants, ses lumières et son horloge centrale. Avec l'habitude, ces escapades dans le centre névralgique de New York étaient devenues une nécessité pour mon bien être.

Je me retrouvais donc seule, assise sur un des nombreux bancs de cet immense hall à admirer la vie suivre son cours normal. Je ne me lassais pas d'admirer ces inconnus évoluer insouciamment, m'imaginant avec soulagement leurs vies, leurs espoirs, leurs peines. Au moins dans ces instants je pouvais oublier un temps soit peu mon combat. Même avec les années, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de frissonner en contemplant ce plafond bleu ciel parsemé de constellations, me plongeant dans son immensité. Je ne pouvais que sourire en me perdant dans la grandeur de ce hall de gare immaculé, bruyant et grouillant de voyageurs. Seule la grande horloge centrale me ramenait parfois à la réalité de ce monde. Toutes ces années de d'errance, à m'accrocher comme a une bouée à cette routine.

Mais malgré la foule et la chaleur, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de savourer ces instants de solitude.

J'étais bien consciente que ces moments allaient devenir rares. L'entrevue avec l'avocate de Styx me l'avait bien fait comprendre. Le doute m'assaillait sans cesse. Avais-je bien fait de les appâter avec _Charon_ ? C'était une méthode à double tranchant. J'avais enclenché une machine destructrice dont je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir maitriser les conséquences. Une appréhension s'insinuait sournoisement en moi. Le plus dur était à venir.

Mon regard se porta alors sur une femme passant devant moi à vive allure, téléphone à l'oreille. Je m'attardai sur elle quelques minutes. Elle semblait être en pleine querelle amoureuse. Je souris en l'entendant lui lancer un : _Et bien retourne avec elle, pauv'type_ ! avant de raccrocher sous l'énervement. Les gens étaient vraiment distrayants. Mais je me lassai vite de la voir pleurer, ces histoires compliquées devenaient rapidement inintéressantes.

Je sursautai alors en sentant mon portable vibrer. Je pris l'antiquité qui me servait de téléphone pour y voir le nom de ma meilleure amie s'y afficher. Impatiente, je lus son message :

_« Non désolé pour ce soir mais j'ai déjà un truc de prévu. Il m'a invitée chez lui. Souhaite-moi bonne chance. Bisous »_

Je ne pus empêcher mon visage de se crisper de contrariété. Bon, encore une soirée de plus à passer en solitaire. Ce nouveau petit ami avait beau avoir des effets très positifs sur Ino, je ne pouvais que regretter notre éloignement. Elle passait désormais tout son temps libre avec _l'élu de son cœur._ Le pire était que je ne l'avais même pas encore rencontré…

Je soufflai en m'adossant plus profondément au dossier du banc. Le problème était que je me détestais aussi d'éprouver cette infime pointe de jalousie. Après tout je devrais être heureuse de voir mon amie mener sa vie dans le bonheur ! Mais pour ce soir, j'aurais eu besoin de lui parler moi aussi.

Il m'était vite apparu que je ne pouvais m'aventurer dans cette aventure périlleuse sans lui en avoir parlé au préalable. Lee et moi avions gardé le secret afin de la protéger pendant les recherches. Désormais, avec le lancement de la procédure, qu'elle reste dans l'ignorance pourrait être dangereux et en faire une cible facile. Lui expliquer ce que Lee et moi faisions de notre temps libre ne risquait pas de lui plaire, mais il le fallait. Qu'elle sache la vérité sur le combat que nous menions et ce pour quoi il était vraiment mort était devenu primordial…

Je soupirai de fatigue. Cette conversation allait encore être reportée et les choses allaient être tout aussi compliquées. Si Ino ne me détestait pas après ça, ce serait un miracle.

Je stoppais mes réflexions pour m'attarder sur un groupe de touristes espagnols, parlant avec entrain dans leur langue chantante. Je les vis s'émerveiller en pointant du doigt le plafond du grand Hall. Que je les comprenais … Je repérai alors rapidement quelques membres du groupe de voyageurs, m'inventant leur vie surement _palpitante_.

En ayant assez vu, je repris le petit livre qui ne m'avait pas quitté depuis deux semaines. Le livre de chevet de Lee. Lecture assez particulière qui s'était finalement révélée appropriée pour moi : _Baudelaire, les fleurs du mal._ Son spleen avait étrangement réussi à m'apporter du réconfort. Je me replongeai sans peine à l'endroit où je m'étais arrêté : _Sed non satiata._

_Bizarre déité, brune comme les nuits,_  
_Au parfum mélangé de musc et de havane,_  
_Oeuvre de quelque obi, le Faust de la savane,_  
_Sorcière au flanc d'ébène, enfant des noirs minuits,_

_Je préfère au constance, à l'opium, au nuits,_  
_L'élixir de ta bouche où l'amour se pavane;_  
_Quand vers toi mes désirs partent en caravane,_  
_Tes yeux sont la citerne où boivent mes ennuis._

_Par ces deux grands yeux noirs, soupiraux de ton âme,_  
_O démon sans pitié! verse-moi moins de flamme;_  
_Je ne suis pas le Styx pour t'embrasser neuf fois,_

_Hélas! et je ne puis, Mégère libertine,_  
_Pour briser ton courage et te mettre aux abois,_  
_Dans l'enfer de ton lit devenir Proserpine_!

J'affichai malgré moi un sourire désabusé. Décidément, Styx me poursuivait partout… Je ne m'attardai déjà plus sur ce détail lorsque la sonnerie de mon téléphone me ramena à la réalité. Le nom de Kakashi Hatake apparut sur l'écran.

Étonnée qu'il trouve le temps de m'appeler à cette heure ci, je décrochai rapidement, heureuse d'avoir de ses nouvelles. Après tout, en tant que policier, il ne comptait pas ses heures. J'avais beau lui rappeler de se ménager, rien n'y faisait. Dans le genre tête de mule, on ne faisait pas mieux.

Mais sa voix angoissée me figea sur place. Quelque chose n'allait pas... Il ne me laissa pas le temps d'en placer une et me dit :

« Sakura, rentre chez toi tout de suite, il y a un problème »

* * *

J'attends vos impressions avec impatience.

Aede


End file.
